The Angel Who Loved Him
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: 30 days of Destiel. A drabble for every day of November.
1. Late Night Worries

**I need prompts to continue this, guys. So, go for it! Give me prompts and I will write! Please?**

**Not AU. An attempt at Purgatory. Better or worse than my AU, guys? I need opinions.**

**November 1st  
Prompts- Purgatory, deep conversation**

* * *

His head rested against a tree, dark eyes glaring up into the sky. He feared shutting his eyes, what if this was the night he was attacked? What if.. He broke off the dark thoughts when Castiel shifted. The angel was lying against the tree directly across from him. The stars above reflected in his dark eyes, and they seemed to burn right through him as they faced each other.

"Cas?" He whispered, trying not to alert Benny. The man was not to be trusted. Not yet.

"Dean." Castiel shifted again, facing him to acknowledge his question, "why aren't you asleep? You're human, you need your rest."

"Cas, what if..." He paused, trying not to sound worried and alarm the angel. After all, who knew if Cas was all there. "What if we can't make it out? What if we're stuck here forever?"

"Impossible." The angel spat back quickly, "Benny said-"

Dean rolled his eyes, moving closer, "Yeah, but how much can we really trust the guy? He is a vampire."

"I thought you said he was to be trusted." Castiel responded quickly, tilting his head in confusion. Dean swallowed, ignoring the thoughts racing through his head.

"I know what I said, Cas." He whispered forcefully, finally seating himself beside the angel. Their arms brushed when they spoke, and Castiel found himself wanting to move even closer to Dean's warmth. "But, we trusted Ruby for a while too."

"That was a bad move on your part."

Dean hissed a puff of air, sinking further against the tree, and consequently, further against Castiel.

The pair sat in comfortable silence. The only noises were the soft rustling of trees as the wind picked up, and the delayed howls of wolves from far in the distance. Castiel felt more comfortable here, against Dean, than he had in months. He felt safe, like nothing bad could befall them for as long as they were pressed up against each other.

"Dean?" Castiel finally whispered, destroying the peaceful silence.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible back, as his head lolled back against the tree.

"If we get stuck in Purgatory, at least we have each other." Dean's response was shifting his head onto Castiel's shoulder, finally gaining a semblance of peace as he fell asleep.

For the first time in months, Castiel smiled.


	2. Vietnam

**This is actually my creative short story for an English Project. My teacher gave us a book with a picture of a bunch of things left at the Vietnam Offerings Wall, and we had to pick one item to write creatively about. I picked a pair of black lace panties. This was what ensued.**

**In the version I'm turning in, I changed Castiel to Jimmy, because Castiel is too unique a name. And Jimmy was his original name, so I went for it.**

**November 2nd  
Prompt- Vietnam War**

* * *

Frilly lace underwear. "That's the joke," Dean had said. "That's why it's funny, Cas!"

He leaned forward, gripping Castiel's hand like a life-force. Castiel's grip was just as tight; he did not want to let go; he would never let go. Maybe if he leaned forward and kissed him right here, in front of all these people, Dean would be kicked out of the war. "Don't go," he whispered, pleadingly. "Let's run away to Canada! You don't have to go!"

Dean's eyes were almost desperate, but he shook himself, smiling bitterly. "No, Cas. This is something I have to do." Castiel swallowed, trying not to release the tears built up behind his eyes, "hey! Hey!" Dean's hand lifted his chin to face him, "don't be sad. I'll see you soon, OK?"

He nodded slowly, wanting to trust him, _needing_ to believe his lies, but knowing the death toll. "Yeah... Yeah."

Dean turned to face the train, but then realized what he'd forgotten. Castiel watched him, a soft smile on his lips, missing Dean's warmth already. Then, unexpectedly, Dean whirled around, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel, "I'll miss you, man." Dean whispered against Castiel's neck as Castiel tightened the hold. "I'll miss you so much!"

The pair slowly separated, Dean's warm hand rested against Castiel's neck, "keep these for me, will ya?" He finally whispered, tossing a small bundle at Castiel.

The train grew louder gradually, soon-to-be soldiers filling it's cabins one by one. Steam puffed into the air; the white and grey fog stood out against the blue of the early morning sky. Couples were parting all around the train station, whispering their last words, but hoping for another chance to see their partner.

Castiel nodded, grinning until he caught sigh of the small, lacy panties.

"But, I-" Castiel tried to give them back, pushing his hands against Dean's large chest. "I'm not-"

Dean clapped him on the back, shaking his head at Castiel's desperate attempts to reject the small momento. "That's the joke!" He shouted over the roar of the train behind him, stepping backwards to depart. "That's why it's funny, Cas!"

Castiel grimaced, putting the underwear in his pocket. "Aren't you worried that they will change me?" He grinned saliciously, trying to appear more promiscuous.

Dean laughed knowingly, the smaller man had always been a bad actor, "yeah, Cas. That's what I'm worried about. Don't bed too many ladies while I'm gone!"

Dean stepped back once more, finally moving onto the train's platform. Castiel was suddenly hit by a violent wave of desperation, "Dean!" He hollered, jogging to catch up with the now moving train.

The man he was searching for ducked his head out the door, watching as Castiel tried to catch up, "Cas?!"

"I'll miss you too!" Castiel yelled with all the voice he could muster, stopping just as Dean's lips curved up into a content smile."I'll see you soon, Dean." He whispered as the train sped off into the distanced.

The letter came seven months later.

Castiel missed Dean just as much as he'd promised, if not a thousand times more. He never went a single day without thinking of the thick-skinned man with dark eyes, and a bright heart.

The letter came on a rainy Friday. The sky was streaked with clouds, and the envelope's inky pen left stains across the white surface. Castiel held onto the letter like a lifeline, realizing only important messages could come from that address.

_Dean Winchester_ was printed across the top of the envelope, and_ Castiel_ just below it.

His smile lit up the small, dingy apartment he resided in. His fingers traced the curves and folds of the letter, memorizing the smell, texture, and lines of each carefully crafted letter.

His hands shook as he scanned the contents of the message. _Dear Castiel,_ it began.

He paused, hearing the words in Dean's husky voice even from thousands of miles away.

_I don't know much about you, but Dean spoke of you everyday._

Castiel froze. This letter was not going the way he'd planned in his dreams.

_He missed you more than I miss my girlfriend, Andrea. Anyway, Dean and I came to be good pals here in Vietnam. He always had my back, and I made sure to have his. I wish I'd had the chance to grab a beer with the guy in a few years, once all this monster-killing business had finished up._

_But, this is where I've had trouble continuing._

_Dean's dead, Castiel. I'm so sorry for your loss. He died with honor, out on the field. He took three bullets to the chest, and one to the head before he went down. He fought so hard to make it back, but.. I'm sorry._

_He always said, if anything happened to him, write to Cas! Write to Castiel, because the army won't know to do it. I swore on it, and that's just what I'm doing. Castiel, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry for your loss. I cannot even believe a man like Dean could perish in such a stupid war._

_Dean was a great man._

_Sincerely, Benny_

The letter dropped to the floor; the room spun. Castiel sat down, and for once in years, allowed himself to cry.

Ten years later, Castiel finally worked up the courage to visit the wall. He phoned Benny, knowing the soldier wouldn't miss the trip for the world. After the war, the two men had become fast friends, forming a slow bond over a lost companion.

Benny stared at him as he traced the words on the wall, finding Dean Winchester almost immediately.

He watched as a couple placed a baseball glove against the wall. He followed a sobbing woman as she ran from the building. Finally, he knelt and placed a pair of frilly, black panties against the wall, smiling as he stood back up.

"Girls panties?" Benny questioned from behind him. "Why panties?"

"That's the joke." Castiel whispered, smile growing bigger as he spoke. "That's why it's funny, Benny."


	3. Facebook

**Can I just say that this is a sort-of AU in that ALL my babies are still alive. So, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Ralph, Ash, etc. are still living with breath in their lungs. OK?**

**November 3rd  
Prompt- Facebook**

* * *

**Dean Winchester** has just joined **Facebook**!

**Dean Winchester** what the fucking hell.

**Dean Winchester** is now friends with **Sam Winchester**,** Bobby Singer**, **Jo Harvelle**, and **13 other mutual friends**.

**Dean Winchester** no but seriously. what the fucking hell.

**Sam Winchester** and **Dean Winchester** are now brothers!

Dean Winchester whoopty-freaking-do. Doesn't everybody already KNOW that?

**Sam Winchester** thinks that **Dean Winchester** needs to log off Facebook because there is a case going on.  
Tagged: **Dean Winchester**  
**Dean Winchester** Fuck off, Sammy.

**Castiel Angel** has joined Facebook!

**Castiel Angel** I don't understand. Why do you want to know what's on my mind?

**Dean Winchester** CAS? The fucking ANGEL has a Facebook!  
**Castiel Angel** It appears so. I received a tip from **Gabriel** that it was the easiest new form of contact.  
**Castiel Angel** So far this does not seem to be the case.

**Sam Winchester** needs **Castiel Angel** and** Dean Winchester** at the motel right now.  
Tagged: **Castiel Angel** and **Dean Winchester**

**Bobby Singer** what a bunch of idjits!  
**Ellen Harvelle**, **Jo Harvelle**, **Rufus Turner**, **Ruby**, **Bela Talbot**, and **2 others** like this.

**Adam Milligan** wonders if anyone even remembers that he's still in Hell.

**Adam Milligan** thinks probably not.  
**Lucifer** likes this.

**Castiel Angel** does not want to be on Facebook any longer.  
**Sam Winchester** now's not the time for a status update, Cas.  
**Castiel Angel** I do not understand that reference.

**Castiel Angel** why does **Ruby** have only one name but I have to have two?  
Tagged: **Ruby**  
**Gabriel** I can help with that.  
**Castiel Angel** That would be very much appreciated.

**Castiel Winchester** I am not part of the Winchester family, **Gabriel**.  
Tagged: **Gabriel**  
**Gabriel** My bad. I'll just go ahead and fix that!  
**Castiel Winchester** Thank you.

**Castiel Winchester** and **Dean Winchester** are now married! Wish them congratulations!  
**Sam Winchester**,** Gabriel**, **Lucifer**, and **13 others** like this.  
**Crowley** Well, it's about time the two of you got hitched!  
**Chuck Shurley** This was not in my stories.  
**Balthazar** Wonderful news!

**Dean Winchester** Fucking hell! How do you work this website!?

**Castiel Winchester** I do not remember this wedding.  
**Dean Winchester** likes this.  
**Dean Winchester** There WAS no wedding, Cas.  
**Castiel Winchester** Then, how could we be married? Human customs dictate that those who are married have to have some form of a wedding prior to the legalization.  
**Dean Winchester Gabriel** tricked you. He messed with our pages.  
**Castiel Winchester** So, we are not married?  
**Dean Winchester** No, Cas.

**Castiel Winchester** How should I go about deleting this so-called "marriage"?

**Dean Winchester** I am done with this. Fuck all of you.

**Dean Winchester** Come on, **Castiel Winchester**. We're leaving.  
Tagged: **Castiel Winchester**

* * *

**Crack. Complete crack with no purpose. I just love writing Facebook dramas. **


	4. Digits

**I was inspired by this fucking ADORABLE Destiel fic I found on Tumblr. Oh god it was so cute.**

**November 4th**  
**Prompt- Fluff**

* * *

**Digits**

The tie around his neck was getting too tight. Maybe it was the stuffy air of the bookstore he worked at, or maybe it was the way that guy across the room stared. His eyes were the greenest he'd ever seen on a man. He wore an army fatigue-type jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Castiel couldn't help but admire how this showed off his arms.

He shook his head, allowing a soft smile to grace his lips as he returned to the book he was leafing through.

Not two minutes later, a book was dropped loudly onto the table before him, "hey there." Came a snarky voice from behind the counter. Castiel looked up, twitching minutely as his eyes found the source of his earlier distraction.

"H-how may I help you?" Castiel asked, words falling away from him as the man smirked.

"I'd like to check this out." He answered, sliding the book across the table toward him. "Name's Dean, by the way."

Castiel swallowed, "yeah." He didn't know how to respond, what with those green-green eyes watching his every move.

Dean shifted, leaning against the counter, and invading Castiel's personal space, not that he really had an issue with it. "You're Castiel, right? Unless you steal name-tags for a living."

The joke was not lost on him, but he chose to ignore it anyway. He couldn't focus if Dean continued to speak.

When Castiel didn't respond, Dean moved back a step, slightly flustered that his joke didn't register. Castiel rang up the purchase, whispering the price quietly. Dean leaned forward again to hand him a credit card. The way Castiel reached for the card allowed their hands to brush, nearly causing Castiel to jump at the warm tingly feeling the touch had presented.

Dean smirked at the spooked cashier, bracing his arms against the table as Castiel fidgeted with the credit card. Castiel sighed as the machine finally registered the card, and handing it back, but not before spotting the name _Dean Winchester_ printed across the red American Express. Dean purposefully moved so their hands, once again, brushed, and grinned wider when Castiel pulled his arm back forcefully.

"H-have a nice day!" Castiel stuttered quickly, a blush rising to dust his pale cheeks.

Dean offered a salut, smirking one last time before leaving the bookstore.

Castiel sighed wearily, sitting back down, eyes following Dean long after he'd left. He rolled his eyes, before finally pulled the tie free from his neck, and closing up shop.

Three days later, he was back.

"Hey, remember me?"

Castiel looked up with a frown, recognizing the speaker without having to look. "Dean."

"You do remember me! How lucky am I?" Dean smirked as he leaned against the counter, pressing himself as close to Castiel as possible.

Castiel smiled softly, amused by his antics, but then shook his head and swallowed. He needed to act more professional. "Can I help you with something?"

"Aw, no need to swoon over me, Cas." Dean grinned, shifting to reach into his pocket. "Anyway, I just dropped by to give you this." He handed Castiel a small slip of paper, lips twisting into a bigger smile as Castiel took the note.

Written on the small paper was _Dean W._ and 7 digits, allowing Castiel to safely assume he'd just been given a phone-number.

When he looked up, Dean was already making his way out. Castiel thought to call him back, or rip the paper, but knew that was not an option. Not after how long he'd spent thinking of the larger man while he was away.

Three days later, he was back once again.

"Are you making this a trend?" Castiel asked, a smile already present on his thin lips.

Dean smirked in response, eyeing him up. "Depends, are you gonna wear that trench-coat every day?"

Castiel's smile disappeared as he stared at the item in question, "touche." He whispered softly, leaning back, confidence disappearing.

"Hey," Dean tried, nudging his arm from across the desk. "I'm not making fun of you. It's-" He froze when he realized nothing would probably better the mess he'd made. "You know what, nevermind. I shouldn't have come back."

Dean turned, stalking out the door quickly, embarrassment clear on his darkening cheeks.

"Wait." Castiel stood, calling out to the man he'd not stopped thinking about for a week. "Wait!" He jogged out from behind the desk as Dean turned to face him. "No, I'm just... shy. I don't know-"

Dean stopped him. Stealing his words with his own mouth as he sealed their lips in a demanding kiss. His warm fingers spread through Castiel's messy hair and held their bodies together like a vice. Castiel returned the embrace with just as much fervor, if not more. Finally, after a few long moments without breath, the pair broke apart. Castiel was breathing heavily, but had to laugh when he saw the smug smirk on Dean's lips.

The two separated slowly, and Castiel finally took a full step backwards. "Wow." He whispered softly into the tense air between them.

Dean grinned, "I get that a lot." Castiel raised one fine eyebrow, laughing quietly as he turned back to the desk.

"So, you'll call me?"

Castiel turned around again, a slow smile spreading across his lips, "yes."


	5. Birthday Gift

**November 5th  
Prompt- Birthdays**

* * *

**Birthday Gift**

The date was January 24th. It was a Tuesday to his best estimate, but he would admit freely that he had stopped keeping track after a month or two had passed. Dean and Benny were off scouting a new location for camp, and he, being the "magnet" as Benny had blatantly teased, was to stay back. For Dean's protection, Benny had promised in a stage whisper as the eldest Winchester put out their small fire.

Castiel had reluctantly agreed, not trusting the vampire to keep Dean safe, but trusting himself even less. Slowly, he picked at a rock along the shore, thrusting it into the frothy lake. He'd been told to keep away for about an hour, unless he heard otherwise from Dean, himself, or…well, Dean's prayers. As of yet, Castiel couldn't decide whether he enjoyed the somewhat telekinetic link Dean's prayers had established.

After about 20 minutes had passed with only the pebbles alongside him as company, Castiel stood, remembering what he'd planned for the day. It was January 24th, he thought with a slow smile. It was Dean Winchester's birthday. Castiel wondered whether the man knew it was the 24th. Nevertheless, he had planned a surprise of sorts. He'd been keeping a gift for the larger man for their entire stretch in Purgatory. Today was finally the day to present the supposed gift.

It was not, perhaps, the most manly of gifts, and the presentation could go either way, but Castiel dearly hoped that the effort would be appreciated. It was a simple yellow tulip. It was delicate, and he'd kept constant watch on the flower, healing it every time it died within his pocket. The thought behind it was that finding such a sweet flower in such a desolate world was amazing. It was a miracle; it presented hope. Castiel needed Dean to accept the flower. His denial of the thoughtful gift could very well destroy what was left of his stability.

The prayer came no more than 46 minutes after the pair had left. Castiel immediately appeared before Dean, and the vampire neither of them fully trusted. "Cas!" Dean acknowledged, smiling. "How was the wait? Not too long, I hope?"

Castiel shook his head, "only 46 minutes, but that could be considered long depending on the subject asked." He responded literally, making Dean grin and roll his eyes.

"Benny's out looking for some kind of food, hopefully the deer aren't too far off. He promised to be back within the hour." Dean explained, making himself comfortable against a large tree.

Castiel knew this was the moment. The gift could wait no longer.

"Dean?" Receiving only a tilt from Dean's head to hint that he was listening. "Are you aware of the date?"

Dean opened his eyes to look up at Castiel, who stood awkwardly by the tree opposite him, "I don't remember the last time I did remember what day it was, to be honest."

Castiel smiled softly, reaching a hand into his pocket. "I have kept track of the day, and by my estimate, today would be roughly January 24th on Earth." He waited for Dean's response before he continued.

Said man widened his eyes and smiled, "well, happy birthday to me!"

"My sentiments exactly." He whispered, before pulling the flower from his pocket, and thrusting it abruptly into Dean's confused face. "Happy birthday, Dean. I believe this is the human tradition of presenting a gift to another human on the anniversary of their birth."

Dean grinned slowly, taking the flower hesitantly from Castiel's hand. "Yeah? You got me a tulip?"

The angel nodded, "is this not sufficient?"

"Nah, just different." Dean examined the flower, turning it in his large hands, "where'd ya get the flower, Cas?"

"I found it."

"This? In Purgatory?" Dean exclaimed, grin widening at the thought. "Wow! Didn't know life grew in this shit hole."

"Perhaps flowers may have grown more commonly in the past." Castiel suggested quietly as he sat across from Dean.

"Perhaps." Dean affirmed with a smirk, "thanks Cas, really."

Castiel smiled in response, his worries having been contented with the acceptance of his gift. He received more than he'd hoped, however, when Dean pulled him into a rough hug, patting his back in much the same way he'd embraced him upon their reunion a few weeks prior. "Really Cas, thank you." Dean whispered urgently against his neck, breath splaying in a puff of warm air against Castiel's neck. The heat made his neck tingle in a way he'd never felt before, causing him to pull back early in an attempt to escape the new feeling.

Dean eyed him oddly, but shrugged and leaned back against the tree again, pocketing the tulip safely in his jeans.


	6. One Day

**Hey guys! Who's ready for Election Day? I know I'm not. I'm terrified my candidate won't win. But, I don't get into the grimy details of who I'm voting for. Anyway, I thought this little story would be cute for the theme of the day! Who are YOU voting for?**

**November 6th  
Prompt- Elections**

* * *

**One Day**

Their eyes locked from across the room, not quite caring for the chants of their respective names coming from all over. The moderator stood at her platform, shaking her hands to quiet the raging crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your republican nominee, Castiel Novak, and your democratic nominee, Dean Winchester."

Their eyes remained locked as they were ushered forward onto the platform, waving to the grinning crowd with matching enthusiasm.

The debate was a slow process. Without the reassurance of Dean's hand on his, Castiel found himself just going through the motions. He knew he wasn't doing as impressive a job at winning the applause as he should. But, seeing the glow of Dean's smile as he received a standing ovation almost made it worth it.

Finally, the moderator called the debate to an end, and both candidates were forced to kiss and make-up. '_One day, maybe_,' Castiel thought with a dreamy smirk. Dean moved toward him with a grin, "Nice job, Cas! Great job! If anyone beats me, I'm glad it'll be you." The Winchester said, shaking his hand firmly, pulling it into both hands in order to maintain the contact.

Castiel returned the smile with matching vigor, "I hope it's you, Dean." He whispered with a promise, "I hope it's you." After all, who could bring about a gay marriage between two Presidential candidates better than a liberal democrat?

Finally, the pair were made to let go or risk appearing gay in front of the public, which while completely fine with both parties, was_ not_ okay with a large American demographic. Their wives fell into line on stage, feigning delight despite their obviously unhappy marriage. Meg kissed Castiel softly, smiling from cheek to cheek as she turned to the press. When the cameras turned to Dean, she scolded him in a whisper, "Cas! You're not being assertive enough! Your party expects you to act with aggression! Just because you're too busy swooning over the Winchester's smile doesn't mean you aren't still running a Presidential campaign!"

Castiel scowled, but quickly replaced it with a contented laugh as he hugged Meg. "Why does it even matter to you?"

"If I'm going to run for President one day, I need good support! And an ex-President is the best kind of support you can get for endorsement!" Meg hissed into his ear, grinning as the audience joined them on stage.

Dean, himself, was trying to hold on until the cameras switched off. Sam pulled him into a hug, and he nearly snapped, "for fuck's sake, dude! I can't take this smiling crap any longer!"

"Just a few more weeks, Dean. Think you can hold out until then?"

Jo hustled toward them, being the last of the group to join the Winchester hug. "Dean, you got this." She whispered roughly, still pushing her husband through to the finish line despite his alternative interests.

Dean grimaced, before facing the cameras with an award-winning smile that even forced a dusting of red onto Castiel's cheeks, even from across the stage. He winked subtly as he signed papers from the audience.

An hour later, Dean was finally back in his hotel room, lounging on the bed as Jo flicked through channels. The phone rang, and she pushed herself reluctantly toward the noise. "Hello?" She whispered perkily, changing moods faster than Dean imagined possible. "Oh, hey. Yeah, he's here." The subject looked up, wondering who was on the other line, "yeah. Here. Just a minute."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "who is it?" He stage-whispered.

"It's Cas." Jo responded with disinterest as she dropped the cordless phone into his hand.

Dean grinned, scooping the phone up to his ear as quickly as possible, "hey Cas!"

"Hey," Castiel replied, an obvious smile to his voice. "They're saying you won the debate."

"Not from what I hear on Fox News."

Castiel barked out a laugh, "Fox News? Really? I thought only the elderly republicans still respected that as a Television program! Who would've guessed that was where Dean Winchester got all his facts!"

Dean grinned, "nah. I know I won, it's because I'm so devilishly charming."

"Obviously," Castiel responded with a snort. "And humble."

Dean smiled, but the smile turned into a grimace as Jo excused herself to the bathroom, "listen Cas, I really miss you. Think we could sneak out again soon?"

"I know, Dean, but it's getting so close to the deadline." Castiel whispered back, frowning as his own wife began flirting with the hotel room service.

"Of course I know that, Cas." Dean sighed wearily, "just... what room are you in?"

"201, why?"

"Think your security would frisk me if I came up?" Dean wondered with a flirty twinge to his husky voice.

Castiel chuckled, "I might have to do it myself."

"All the more reason for me to come visit." Dean leered.

Twenty minutes later, the pair were alone in room 201, the security standing outside the door doubled with two potential candidates in one room. Both Meg and Jo were upstairs in 335 pretending they didn't hate each others guts. The sun had just set, and the stars were sparkling through the windows, reflecting in Dean's bright, green eyes.

He smirked at Cas, joining him at the foot of the bed. The secret couple stared at each other for a long moment, both party refusing to look away first. Finally, Dean gave in, "ah, Cas. I'm so ready for this to be over."

"I feel the same way, Dean." Castiel agreed with a scowl, "I really do hope you win."

"You could always change your platform, you know. Either of us could support gay marriage." Dean asserted as he pressed Castiel's fingers against his.

"Not as a republican. I would lose either way." Castiel said matter-of-factly, causing Dean to laugh knowingly.

"No matter who wins though..." Dean spoke slowly, resting his forehead against Castiel's, as he pulled the smaller man closer. "We'll bridge this gap somehow, OK?"

Castiel nodded, before dropping his lips to Dean's and sealing the deal with a kiss.


	7. Obvious

**We've gotten through a week guys! But, let me say this: I LOVE writing these so much. But, if you guys who DO LIKE this story (and I know you guys exist, because you've followed/favorited the story) don't start reviewing more often, I might just drop it. I don't even have an average of ONE review per chapter. If you like my writing style, or just my writing in general, give me motivation. Review. Say what you liked, or what you didn't. Write in anon, I don't care! Or send me prompts! Prompts are ALWAYS welcome! I'm gonna have 30 stories by the end of this! I need ideas!**

**November 7th**  
**Prompt- Benny**

* * *

**Obvious**

Benny knew from miles away.

He could see it. Before the angel was even in the picture, Benny knew. Dean would talk about the guy for hours on end. By the second week of travel, Benny knew more about Castiel than his own mother.

"And he wears this stupid trench coat that-"

"Just fuck him already, you idiot!"

Benny reminded Dean of Bobby in a way, but he shook himself from the thought, rejecting what the vampire had said immediately, "what?! I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me, kid." Benny stated in a matter-of-fact way, "just stop denying it. Shut the hell up."

Dean did as told for the rest of the day, and his rants about the angel stopped for a few weeks. But, soon enough, they were at the lake, and there he was, hands on his face, eyes staring in a broken sort of way. Benny understood that look immediately. He was terrified for himself, but above all else, he was scared for someone else: Dean.

The way Castiel spoke to him that day communicated everything Dean could not. His fists clenched as the larger boy embraced him, showing how much he wanted the hug, but refused it. His eyes could not look away from Dean for longer than 20 seconds, believe you me, he counted.

Castiel was in love with the idiot. And the idiot was just as smitten.

The unfortunate part, Benny soon realized, was that neither party wanted to admit it.

There were days when the lovebirds would speak for hours about everything and anything, seemingly just enjoying the sound of each others voices. Then others they wouldn't say a word, but their eyes spoke volumes.

It happened about a week after the angel joined the club.

Benny was scouting the perimeter, leaving the two kids to eye-fuck because he was not in the mood to feel awkward. Suddenly, as he took his second tour of their surroundings, he heard a shout.

His eyes widened and he sprinted back towards his companions' previous position. But, he paused when he entered the clearing. He watched as Castiel was shoved against a rough tree, and Dean attacked the angel. But, there was no danger in his form of attack.

Their lips met in a brutal show of dominance, neither party wanting to admit defeat. Dean's hands ran through Castiel's hair, and down his neck, forcing the angel to tilt his head in new directions every few seconds. Castiel's hands moved around Dean's back, seemingly touching every part of the larger male at once. For a moment, Castiel's hand actually rested on the Winchester's ass.

At the final sight, Benny turned abruptly, stalking off into the forest with a scowl on his lips.

"Finally." He muttered into the silence surrounding him.


	8. New Kid

**This might have a sequel, but I'm not sure. I was originally writing it as a Naruto fic, but I can't write those characters well enough, so I switched it.**

**November 8th**  
**Prompt- High School**

* * *

**New Kid**

Gabriel cooed and wailed from his position at the front of the classroom, "Cassss!" He whined, fidgeting underneath Mr. Singer's hard stare.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What, Gabe?" I asked, shifting my gaze from one page to another as I skimmed through the reading. My fingers curled against the side of my head, my patience wearing thin.

"Mr. Singer is glaring at me!" He stage-whispered, covering his lips with the wrong hand and thus allowing our teacher to read every one of his idiotic words.

"Gabriel! Why aren't you doing the reading?" He hissed from his desk, his eyes flickering up from his novel to glare at my cousin.

Gaberiel whined once more, but started the reading anyway, twitching awkwardly at the silence. The entire class was nearly finished reading the third chapter of the Biology textbook when a knock gave us pause.

Mr. Singer stood abruptly, his eyes crinkling in what I assumed was a smile. I smirked in response, knowing that whomever was knocking at the door had to be someone of importance to him.

Gabriel was moving to the left exaggeratedly in order to gain a better viewpoint. This left him painfully close, I shoved him away, snarling at his whispered, "aw! Don't you love me, Cas?"

Mr. Singer pushed open the door, and directed the guest toward the center of the room. The man who had entered appeared not to be a man at all, but a boy of about our age. He had bright, green eyes, and short hair. He seemed tall, judging by the inch or two between his height and Mr. Singer's. I knew for a fact that Mr. Singer was a head taller than myself, so I shrunk in my seat, already intimidated by this new presence.

"Class," Mr. Singer announced, perfectly aware that he already had the attention of his students. "This is Dean Winchester, he is a new student."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he snickered knowingly, leaving me to sigh and look out the window. Just my luck, my idiot cousin recognized the new kid. It seemed Biology would not be the last I'd see of Dean.

"Dean, tell us about yourself!" Mr. Singer maintained, hinting for the boy to explain himself.

Dean grunted, "I'm from Texas." His eyes moved around the classroom, stopping once or twice to glare at the attention he was receiving from the females in the class. I noticed with a quiet groan of annoyance, that most girls seemed amused by this Dean. I'd seen with my own two eyes how attractive he was, so it was perfectly understandable for them to react. However, their lustful eyes and pushed-out breasts were a little much.

Mr. Singer rolled his eyes, "ah. Fine, there's an empty seat behind Castiel." I perked up at the mention of my name, "he's the pest with the trench coat, can't miss him." I glared at the 'term of endearment' he'd used, sighing as I motioned to myself with a small wave.

Dean pulled up his chair behind me, and I immediately felt tiny. I felt like he knew every miniscule detail about my life, from the reason I wore a tie, to how many times I'd seen One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest. Which, undoubtedly, was quite a lot, given that it was one of my favorite movies.

I felt all of my flaws unfolding until I was a ball of self-conscious doubt with blue eyes and a worried frown. I glimpsed Gabriel out of the corner of my eye as he shifted closer to Dean. "Hey Dean-O!" Gabriel greeted, grinning like he'd just kissed a supermodel.

I tensed, not enjoying a second of their obviously not-so-new friendship. "Idiot." Dean muttered, with a smirk I could feel even with my back to him.

Mr. Singer cleared his throat, interrupting the reunion behind me, and leaving me relieved. He directed his attention to Dean once more, shifting his eyes to glance at my rigid posture with a raised eyebrow before speaking, "the book you'll need is under your desk. Please turn to Chapter 3 and begin reading on Page 87."

Dean did as told, and I tried to concentrate on the reading, but with a frustrated sigh, I soon realized this would not be happening anytime soon. I had reread the same sentence nearly eight times. I hummed in annoyance, turning my attention elsewhere. Gabriel was reading slowly, his lips mouthing the words as he read, I tried not to laugh, but a snort left my reluctant lips. Mr. Singer faced me with a raised eyebrow, and I quickly tried to slip back into the biology text.

Ten minutes of awkward tension later, the bell rang. I hoped from my seat, attempting to flee before Gabriel could flag me down, but his rough hand caught the strap of my backpack. He forced me to stop and then, with his hand still clutching my bag, turned toward Dean. "Want to get lunch with us, Dean?"

I forced myself to remain still, my thoughts racing as to whether or not, if I moved quick enough, I could yank myself from Gabriel's tight grip. Dean spoke before I could put my plan into action, "sure." He shrugged, eyeing me as if I were a foreign object.

I tensed again, and Gabriel noticed our mutual frustration. "Oh! Dean, this is my little cousin, Castiel. Castiel, Dean-O." Gabriel laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he let go of my bag, "Dean and I used to play on rival soccer teams." He clarified, as I nodded.

"Hello," I cleared my throat, thrusting out my hand in order for Dean to shake. He grinned and snatched the offered hand, shaking it quickly and smiling bigger at my stiffness.

Gabriel walked in between us on the path to lunch, chatted animatedly with little to no acknowledgement from either of us. I shook my head, brushing a stray hair from my face. My hands gripped the straps of my bag like a lifeline as I tried in vain to ignore my larger companion.

"So, Dean! Why'd you switch schools?" Gabriel was asking, my interest peaked and I glanced around at the pair.

Dean sighed, releasing one hand from his pocket to brush his fingers through his hair, "My father's job forced us to relocate." He grunted, turning to glance at Gabriel. His smouldering eyes caught mine instead, and mine widened, immediately looking away. A light blush dusted my cheeks as my eyes bounced around the hall, attempting to look at anything but the male to my left.

Dean smirked, winking at me when he finally caught my eye. I sighed dramatically. This would be a long year.


	9. Prayers

**Thank you for submitting prompts! I'm ALWAYS open for ideas. So, PLEASE if you want to read a Destiel fic about something- ANYTHING. Send an idea my way and I'll see what I can do. Something that's always fun is to give me SEVERAL prompts for ONE FIC. Like an example I once saw was:**

**Pineapples, "I want to tiger-jump him and lick his face.", "Tiny girl say _what_?"**

**So, just shoot me some ideas or random words! ANYTHING. Please and thanks!**

**November 9th**  
**Prompt- Dean's Prayers**  
**Dedication: _TruffleHead_**

* * *

**Prayers**

"Cas, you son of a bitch. You better listen up! Get your tiny ass back here now or so help me-"

They started with curses, and slowly developed meaning over time.

Sometimes they were spoken words, other times he'd just repeat them over and over in his mind. The name cycled around his head on a continuous track. "Cas..."

Sometimes they were short, other times they continued until he lost his train of thought. And even then... "Damnit, Cas!"

The angel heard every single word, every syllable, every breath he took as a pause. The angel heard and the angel stopped trying. He sat there for days, hours, weeks, maybe. He sat there, losing track of time, and losing track of his humanity. He sat and waited for the prayers to start again.

They never failed him.

"Cas, I need you. Fuck if I don't! I don't care where you are or- for God's sake- what you've _done_! Just get back here."

"Cas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't forgive you sooner. Are you mad about that? I should've let it go. I'm sorry, Cas. Do you hear me?"

"Cas, where the hell are you?! I've been looking for days! I'm not leaving this shit hole without you!"

They started the same. Every single one, calling out to some 'Cas.' Slowly, word by word, the man reformed the angel's humanity. He pieced a broken man back together with his prayers. The man's prayers gave the angel hope. Maybe he could return. Maybe if he-

No.

There was no way out. Not for him. The angel deserved what he got. The angel had betrayed his friends. The angel had betrayed the man.

"Cas, come on! Please!"

Sometimes the prayers were begging, pleading. They were the most painful. Sometimes the angel even had to dig his hands into the rocks and yell. He tried to put his head under water once, hoping to stop the prayers. Hoping for relief from the chaos within his mind.

The water only increased the volume of the man's words. He was lost, hopeless, carrying on alone with some crazy plot to rescue them both.

The angel did not need rescuing. The angel would stay as penance for everything he'd done.

The ones right before the man fell asleep got harder and harder as the man drifted off. The prayers sometimes continued into his dreams and the images were torturous. Once, when the dreams were especially vivid, the angel actually found the man.

He stared at the him, sleeping as peacefully as a human could in this hell. He watched the man twitch, eyes moving rapidly behind their lids. He nearly reached out, wanting to wake him. The angel nearly spoke, "hello Dean."

But, he was gone before the man could wake.

The waking prayers were just as hard.

"Cas, where are you?"

They were always the most honest. The angel quickly noticed he was the first thing on the man's mind when he awoke. The angel froze in the act of standing, staring out across the water with a scowl on his face. The man was making this harder than it needed to be._ 'Just leave,'_ the angel willed him. _'Just let me be.'_

"Cas, please. Just come back! I'm sorry if I did something stupid. It's... whatever! Just come back! I _need_ you."

"Cas, where are you? I'm not fucking around here!"

"Cas, god damnit!"

The prayers were never the same. Each was different and unique in a way that was both beautiful, and torturous in its own right.

The man never gave up. He continued until the day he found the angel. He continued to pray until the angel was there, sitting along the shore, his head in his hands as he tried to block out the sounds.

The man would never give up on his angel.

"Cas, we're getting out of here. We're going home. I need you. I'm not leaving here without you, understand?"


	10. Welcome

**Sorry, this is kind of last minute. I just got a job, and I've been working like all the time lately. I actually wrote the 8th, and 9th stories on like Tuesday and just posted them quickly before work. I've done 17 hours in the last 3 days, and I'm doing 4 more tomorrow. Thank god I don't work again until the 15th, but I DO have to babysit all day on Monday. Fuck me.**

**November 10th**  
**Prompt- Kitten**  
**Dedication: ejejdibo**

* * *

**Welcome**

There was a purr.

Dean blinked, sitting up to focus on his surroundings. The TV was on in front of him, but besides the low wail of his music on the Classic Rock Channel, the apartment was silent. He paused for a moment longer before shrugging and reopening his laptop.

There it was again.

Dean set the laptop on the table, slowly reaching for the remote and muting the TV. "Hello?" He called out hesitantly as he eased himself from the couch. "Hello?"

The noise came one final time.

Dean, in one quick movement, grabbed the bat from under the table and rushed into the hallway.

Nothing.

He sighed, relaxing a bit, "what the hell!" He yelled, stalking down the hallway, examining each room on the way.

The front door opened and close somewhere behind him, "Dean? You home?" Came a quiet voice he recognized.

Dean huffed, retracing his steps to the source. "Cas! There's some weird noise and-" He froze at the furry bundle in his boyfriend's arms. "Is that...?"

Castiel smiled sheepishly at the larger man, "what? This is not what it looks like. Let me explain-" Castiel shifted to hide the animal inside his coat.

Dean sighed dramatically, resigning himself to the couch, "you should've told me there was a fucking rodent in the apartment!"

Castiel paused in following Dean, "is this not alright?" He asked softly, ignoring Dean's insult in favor of gaining the man's acceptance. His lips fell into a frown as he subconsciously rubbed at the cat's ears.

Dean released a loud puff of air before grinning at Castiel, "you have to take care of 'em."

Castiel nodded frantically, quickly rounding the coffee table to fall into his boyfriend's lap, "thank you! Thank you!" He cheered as he wrapped his arms around the larger man.

Dean laughed, his own arms coming up to surround Castiel's much smaller frame, "so, whatcha gonna name it?"

"Him."

"Sorry. 'Him.'" Dean rolled his eyes, correcting himself with a mocking tone. Castiel nudged him with his elbow, grinning despite himself.

"I was thinking... maybe... Sam?" Castiel asked the question to the large, brown tabby cat. The car purred and melted into Castiel's arms.

Dean smiled, "I guess it's a deal, then. Welcome to the family, Sam."


	11. Texts

**So, I've gotten everyone's prompts so far! And feel free to continue submitting them. I get to them at a weird pace. Don't worry if I haven't written yours yet. I write the ones I feel most interested in on that particular day. Today I'm doing a newer one (instead of the 3 or so submitted a week ago) cause it seemed easier to write and it's already 10:12pm. Sorry, I just have had a hectic day. With work till 7, then Once Upon a Time, and Walking Dead. Anyway, here you go! We're about one third of the way through it!**

**November 11th**  
**Prompt- Text messages**  
**Dedication: caasla**

* * *

**Texts**

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

What is your location?

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

You can text?

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Everytime I try to dial, the voice on the other end says I do not have any minutes left.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

I believe the device you gave me is faulty.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

What is text?

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Whoa, Cas! Calm down!

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

I don't understand. I am not uncalm.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

I just meant that you're texting so fast.

I can't reply in time.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

You seem to be replying in sufficient timing.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Well, thanks?

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

You are welcome.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Anyway, we're at the Hospital on 24th street in-

Oh, you're here.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

I am here.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Hey.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Hello.

.

**From: Sam**  
**To: Castiel, Dean**

Could you two stop flirting and come help me?

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Sam, Castiel**

WE WERE NOT FLIRTING.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean, Sam**

Actually, Dean. I do believe that was what humans consider flirting.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Thanks a lot, Cas.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Of course.

.

**From: Sam**  
**To: Dean, Castiel**

Now that we're established that you were, indeed, flirting.

Can you please put your phones away and help?

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Sam, Dean**

Is now a good time?

.

**From: Sam**  
**To: Dean, Castiel**

Yes, Cas. Now you may flirt with Dean to your heart's content.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean, Sam**

Thank you, I think...

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Seriously, Cas?

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Did I do something wrong?

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Did I misunderstand the situation?

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

It's fine, Cas.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

I was just instructed by a kind pedestrian to ask what you are wearing.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Don't talk to weird people!

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

So, does the second part of my instruction need no longer apply?

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

I'm not sure I want to hear what the second part was.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

He said to say it would look better on my floor.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

But, I'm not sure that situation fits me due to the fact that I do not have a floor.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Yeah, Cas, that's the only problem.

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Should I ask the man for how else I should respond?

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Let's get jiggy-with-it, baby.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

CAS!

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

Was that wrong as well?

.

**From: Castiel**  
**To: Dean**

I'm starting to believe this man is not as helpful as he claims to be.

.

**From: Dean**  
**To: Castiel**

Walk away, Cas. Walk away.


	12. A Knight's Sorrow

**I just watched Snow White and the Huntsman, which I don't really recommend. I don't know.. It was just weird.**

**November 12th**  
**Prompt- Royalty**

* * *

**A Knight's Sorrow**

His breath mixed with the cool air, leaving a trail of white fog. The sky was gray, birds skirted along the clearing in a circle. They flew and flew, each black raven mirroring the next as they crowed almost in mourning. He fell to the ground, time standing still around him as he watched a coat of red slowly blossom among the snow.

There was nothing he could do but stare off into the dark sky, his eyes watching but not quite seeing. There were people yelling somewhere behind him, but the words weren't coming to him. All of his senses were blurred; all he could see was a foggy picture with no real understanding.

"Cas…" He choked, his hands bracing himself as he fell further against the man before him. "Cas…" Tears rolled down his cheeks. At any other time, he would correct this emotion. He didn't cry, really. He didn't. This wasn't just anytime. The princess's brother lay dying before him. Soldiers surrounded the pair, their hearts going out to the knight with desperate green eyes. "Cas…"

The man in question smiled softly, lifting a limp hand up to cup the man's cheek, he let a single tear drift from his dying eyes, "Dean."

Dean leaned into his touch, sniffling against the tears; he reached up to wipe his eyes. "Cas, no." He whispered huskily, hands betraying him as they slowly lifted the body of Castiel into his lap. "Cas, stop. Come back to me. You can't leave me!" He was yelling, but he was too lost to care. His brother froze behind him, swallowing at the emotion in Dean's voice.

Castiel shook his head, brown whiskery hair falling into his eyes as he continued to smile up at the face of his love, the lost knight. "Dean…" He tried again, swallowing against the taste of his blood, "Dean, I… I love you."

Dean closed his eyes, trying to keep in the tears threatening to continue leaking. "Cas, I'm so sorry. I should have been there- I should've protected you. I should have-"

"Dean. Stop." Castiel moved his hand against Dean's jaw, slowly tracing his kiss-bruised lips. The night before the war was always the hardest on loved ones, and their bodies, as went the sailor's tale. The pair, despite their forbidden romance, had not disobeyed. "It was not you. I should have… I should have been stronger." He finally choked out as blood continued to pour from his knife wound.

The kingdom was one of deceit and treachery. Only three short months ago, the Princess had stormed the castle and taken the throne by force. She'd sent Castiel off into the forests with nothing but the clothes on his back, assuming him dead. Unfortunately for the new Queen, the Prince had found his way to the rebellion, led by a brave-hearted man with bright eyes who went by the name of Dean Winchester. He was a knight before the Princess conquered their peaceful land. He had defended the previous King to the man's dying breath, and when he left, he'd vowed to protect the young Prince with the same enthusiasm.

Dean lay by the man's side, feeling guilt for letting down the Kingdom, the previous King, and the Prince, himself. "Cas… I'm so sorry." He pleaded, falling above the Prince, their faces parallel, hiding their expressions from the surrounding party. "I'm so…so… so sorry. Cas.." Dean swallowed hard, pressing his lips gently against Castiel's, trying to steal away the death and pain.

"Dean, no." Castiel kissed the tears from Dean's eyes, his own dull lips slowly moving across Dean's face. "Dean, stop. You aren't… aren't… at fault." Castiel's eyes held pain as his breathing became harder and more labored.. He choked, pulling back from Dean's loose hold. "Dean.."

Dean's eyes widened and he shook the Prince by the shoulders, hoping to release the breath from his lungs. "Cas! Cas! Listen to me! Don't you dare leave me! CAS!" Dean's voice broke the ravens from their trance, and they scattered, swooping down among the soldiers and creating unnecessary chaos. He waved his arms, shooing the birds from his dying love, "CAS!"

Castiel shook his head, a serene smile blooming across his face, "Dean…" He whispered into the noise, reaching out to caress the knight's face one final time. "I love you…" With his dying breath, he hissed out a cough and fell limp in Dean's arms who let out a tortured yell.

"NO!" Silence followed the shout as Dean wrapped Castiel up in his arms and rocked the broken man. "No.." He whispered desperately, hoping against hope for the man to open his glowing blue eyes one more time. "I… I love you… too." Dean cried against the prince's lips. "Please, Cas."

The birds flew off into the fog, letting out their final screeches as they disappeared into the sky. "I love you too, Cas. I love you too." Dean whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks, melting into his warm skin as he pressed his lips against Castiel's over and over again. He moaned the words in an endless circle, cursing himself for not telling the Prince sooner.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry."


	13. Courage

**I want everyone to know that not EVERY chapter is a prompt I've been given. It's only a given prompt if it says the dedication. Otherwise it's my own creation. A few of you were wondering who would ask for a chapter like the last one. ALSO. I'm going to ask that you please hold off on giving new prompts for the moment. I've got like 10 in the order forms and then they will only be like 5 chapters left and I might want to use those. So, prompts are closed, please and thank you! I'll get to everyone's sooner or later!**

**Also, I've rediscovered The Backstreet Boys and oh god guys. The Call? They were so good, let's not even deny it.**

**I wanted to point out one thing about this chapter: The prompt was not specific over which character was abused. I was originally keen on Cas, because Dean is easier to anger and the reaction would be much less work to write, but then I decided last minute to reverse it. It's more interesting, original, and helpful to me as a Supernatural writer.**

**November 13th  
Prompt- Dean/Castiel gets abused and the reaction  
Dedication:** _**FreezerM**_

* * *

**Courage**

Dean stumbled into the apartment, a bag of frozen peas hovering over the left half of his face. "Dean? That you?" Called his boyfriend from the kitchen, Dean grunted out a response, trying to remain unseen as he skirted around the kitchen doorway and into their bedroom.

Castiel continued to talk, humming softly as he put a pan on the oven. "How was your day? Mine was nice, Anna was abnormally quiet at work today, and it was really helpful due to-" He paused when he finally noticed that Dean had yet to join him in the kitchen, "Dean?" He called out confused, with a touch of worry in his voice.

Dean groaned from their bedroom, and he scurried into the dark room. Dean had drawn up the curtains and buried himself underneath every blanket he could find. "Dean, really?" Castiel laughed, pulling at the covers to try to coax Dean out of his cave. When the man-made no move to leave his blanket cocoon, Castiel stood back, his hands finding his hips as he glared down at the larger lump that was his boyfriend. "Dean! Really!"

Finally, with a moan of displeasure, the man in question rolled out from under the blankets. He shifted his body away from Castiel, but sat straight up, avoiding eye-contact. Castiel gasped, grabbing his chin in both hands and bringing his right eye into view, "Dean! Is that a black eye!?"

The larger man nodded, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. "The men at work... they..." He paused, his masculinity slipping from view as he curled into himself, "they found out. About... us."

Castiel lifted a hand to cover his mouth, "they beat you up?"

Dean nodded again slowly, "yeah."

Castiel stood quickly from his place kneeling before Dean. "No. No, this cannot stand!" He began to pace before the eldest Winchester, "I can understand mean words. But, violence! It's the twenty-first century! We have to press chargers or-"

Dean shook his head aggressively, flinching when the sudden movement triggered a new ache in his injured eye. "No, Cas! No lawyers."

Castiel stared hard at Dean, biting his lip in concentration. "I'll speak to them. Let me-"

"NO." Dean's voice was rough, and he nearly growled the word. "No. You'll talk to them over my dead body! If they can get the upper-hand on a big guy like me, I don't want to even _think_ about what they'd do to you!"

"We can't just stand by and let this happen, Dean!"

"We have to, Cas." He pulled the man forward by his frilly pink apron, the one Jess had loaned to them when she found out he need a new one, "Cas, please. Don't get involved. Let me handle this."

Castiel melted into Dean's arms, his only support being the strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Dean..." He moaned, willing the man to let him help.

"No, Cas. Please."

"Fine." Castiel finally coincided, hiding his face against Dean's neck.

Dean pressed his lips gently to his boyfriend's hairline, "thank you, Cas."

But, two days later when Dean was out job hunting, Castiel disobeyed his direct orders.

He stalked right into the car shop, glaring confidently at the three men to blame, "hey!" He shouted to gain their attention. "HEY."

They all glanced off, smirks forming on their ignorant lips when they spotted the man standing among grease and dirt, obviously out of his comfort zone. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." The tallest of the group whistled, approaching him with a wolfish grin.

"You do not _touch_ Dean, do you hear me?" Castiel threatened, his eyes fiercely defiant despite their predatory smirks. "I understand that you were raised by ignorant cowards who must have dropped out of school. I mean, you could only have been raised by simpletons to become such dimwits yourselves! So, I'll excuse your foolish ideas of morals and ethics, but words are one thing. Violence? That is another. You do not touch another human being just because he loves differently than you. Love is love. Get over your brainless concepts of sexuality, and grow up. It's the twenty-first century, for fucks sake! Act like you weren't raised jail."

The first man's mouth dropped open, and he tried to retort, but Castiel was already turning on his heel, his back to the three bullies. Unfortunately, the innocent man had never been in a situation such as this one, and he had yet to realize that you were, under no circumstances, allowed to turn your back to an enemy. Luckily, Dean had predicted his defiance. He caught the fist that threatened to collide with Castiel's skull, using the man's strength against him as he threw him back against the wall.

Castiel gasped, "oh god! Dean!"

"You're such an idiot, Cas." Dean whispered fondly as he tugged Castiel from the building. "I love you so much. Never change."


	14. Valentine's Day

**Taking a break from completing prompts because I was inspired. AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. YAY.**

**November 14th**  
**Prompt- Valentines Day**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

The flowers in his hand felt heavier and heavier as he closed the distance between himself and his target. They were a deep shade of red, and the lady behind the counter had claimed they were meant to show affection, just before he vanished without paying.

He had yet to get used to the human custom of paying for items before leaving.

The delicate roses were wrapped in light purple tissue paper, a soft white bow keeping them locked in place. His hands shifted to not ruffle the paper and create a mess. He needed the presentation to be perfect.

The sun was nearly setting, marking the end of one of the most "romantic" days in the human world. The object of his "affection" -as the lady from the flower shop had explained- was seated on the striped couch in Motel room 3B. He could sense only the presence of the older Winchester brother. His tall brother, obnoxiously proclaimed "Moose" by a certain Hell-raising demon, was not within the direct vicinity, so the angel breathed a slow sigh of relief.

He could only do this alone.

He did not knock, just pushed the door open and declared his presence with a rough, "Dean."

The man in question jumped up and reached for his gun, but relaxed entirely when he realized who'd barged into his hotel room, "Cas? What're you doing here?"

Castiel paused in the act of covering up the flowers, and allowed them to rest against his side as he continued toward the man.

"Are those... roses? What the fuck, Cas?"

Castiel only stopped walking when he stood directly in front of the taller man, then he thrust the flowers into the space between them. A blush spread to his normally expressionless face. He did not speak, only pushing the flowers further toward Dean.

"Cas? What're you doing?" Dean asked, his mind drawing a blank as Castiel continually shifted the roses closer to his face. He glared at the flowers, ignoring the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm presenting you flowers, as the human custom dictates on Valentine's Day. Was I not incorrect?" Castiel allowed the flowers to drop an inch, worried he'd butchered the holiday.

"No, that's right..." Dean trailed off, not sure how to continue this little scene. "But, you're supposed to present the flowers to someone you love."

"I do love you."

"Cas, really." Dean shifted, awkwardness betraying his casual confidence. He felt more uncomfortable by the second, "not someone you love like I love Sammy. Love like... you want to kiss them. I dunno. _Real_ love."

Castiel shifted closer, bringing his hand up to rest against Dean's throat, "I do really love you."

There was a pause where Dean was unsure of how to respond. Then, Castiel moved forward, suddenly feeling a burst of confidence. His mouth collided directly with Dean's, and the pair stumbled back, connected only by their lips. Dean sputtered, pulling back immediately and pushing Castiel as far away as his arms would allow.

"Cas!" He shrieked, voice breaking in alarm.

"Dean?" Castiel was confused. Had he misread their relationship? But, all the books had connected them to love... The way Dean looked at him... it could only mean one thing, right? Now, he understood even less than he'd previously known.

Dean huffed, this situation was completely foreign to him. "That's not..."

"I apologize, Dean. I must have misunderstood. I will leave now."

Just as Castiel was about to disappear, Dean reached out, grabbing at his sleeve with desperation in his blue eyes, "Wait!"

Castiel paused in the act of retreating, regarding Dean with a quizzical stare.

"You understood everything just fine." Dean told him in a hurry, trying to explain before Castiel decided he was done talking. "You just don't know how to kiss is all."

"Wha-" Castiel was cut off when the larger man launched himself at the angel, all lips and hands. He was everywhere around him, hands roaming as he tried to understand just where his own two palms would fit. Dean grabbed his hands in his own and led them around his neck, moving his to pull at his hair and tilt Castiel's head at a better angle.

The kiss was teeth and tongues and the clash was dominant. Neither party would give up control so easily.

When it was finished, both men stepped back, staring everywhere but at each other.

"So." Dean finally interrupted the silence.

Castiel looked up at him and smiled, "so."


	15. Angels and Demons

**THIS IS MY OWN PROMPT CAUSE I WAS INSPIRED AND THEN IT BECAME THIS BIG THING AND OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS CONCEPT SO MUCH. IT'S LIKE FORBIDDEN ROMANCE AND HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO HOT.**

**November 15th  
Prompt- Angels and Demons**

* * *

**Angels and Demons**

It had been four months. Four long months. Sam struggled with right and wrong. He began seeing Ruby in a way that was less than rational. He wasn't cutting his hair every few months anymore, so now it was down at his shoulders. He even stopped eating healthy.

And junk food was really the last straw for him. It was the turning point.

On the other end of the spectrum, Dean stuck it out for forty years. He ignored the torture for forty long years.

Finally, he graduated what came to be known as Demon School (in his head, at the very least). Dean was only human. He could only survive for so long without breaking. He would have ended up safely back on earth in a few weeks, if only he hadn't given in. He'd traded his soul to Lucifer for a safe ride back to the human world. Only when he came back, he wasn't whole.

His broken status was not determined by his soullessness, no. That was Sam's thing. He came back soul intact. But, there was one new addition: his status as a demon.

Never did Sam expect to find Dean Winchester alive and whole again on his doorstep, but neither did he expect for Dean's smirk to be wolfish and predatory, a gun dangling from his fingertips.

"Dean!" His raspy voice was full of shock and a hint of fear. Who knew if he recognized Ruby as he pushed her off to the side. Dean's eyes revealed his suspicion. "What are- Dean!" He could barely speak, and finally it hit. His big brother, the man he'd searched the earth for, the man he'd nearly traded his life for, was back in front of him. He moved with fascinating speed as his long arms enveloped the smaller man in a tight hug.

Dean reciprocated much slower, only offering an awkward pat to Sam's back as he smirked wider.

"That you, Ruby?" He wondered with a grin, speaking for the first time since he'd arrived at Sam's door. "I wouldn't have figured you as a brunette."

Ruby grimaced from behind Sam, "and I wouldn't have pegged you to give up so easily, Dean."

Sam looked back and forth between the pair, his eyes full of confusion. "Dean, what's she talking about? How... How'd you get out?"

Dean's eyes never left Ruby's new form, only allowing his grin to widen at Sam's question, "I never really did, Sammy." He admitted, his eyes finally focusing on his brother's. Slowly he blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, Sam only saw black. Sam only saw the death of his big brother, and the birth of a new creature that he couldn't quite hate.

"You're... Wait." Sam backed into the door, allowing Dean to close the door behind them. "I don't understand."

"He's a demon, Sam. But, he is also your brother." A new voice joined the conversation, and three pairs of eyes turned to regard the man in a strange trenchcoat who'd suddenly appeared in Sam's living room.

"Castiel." Ruby and Dean echoed, eyeing the newcomer with a hint of aggression. Dean's eyes were much softer, however, and his lips rounded into a grin even more feral than that he'd possessed moments ago.

Sam was lost to everything, and at this point, he was done trying. There was too much happening, and he sat stiffly on the couch, eyes bouncing around the room like an audience member at a Tennis match.

Castiel scowled back at Dean, "you shouldn't have given up." He announced gruffly, his voice filled with a dark emotion Sam couldn't quite place.

Dean laughed, "oh, what? You were supposed to rescue me? Please, Cas! This is much more fun."

Castiel looked down, eyes clouded with regret. If only he had revived the boy sooner none of this would have- "Can someone please explain what's happening?" Sam asked, his voice shaking as he held his head in his hands.

It turned out that Dean being a demon didn't exactly change dynamics. He was as much a sinner as any demon, but he was also a rebel in the largest sense of the word. He was the demon to Castiel's angel. They both rebelled against their kind, but Dean's rebellion was more for sport, while Castiel was trying to help stop the apocalypse.

(No one needed to mention the part about the angel falling in love with the demon. That was most definitely not part of his reason for rebelling, no sir.)

Dean became what Ruby had been dying to be ever since the beginning. Her only problem was the whole lying and deceit gag. Dean was up front and honest with his treachery. It was almost laughable.

Several years passed, Sam began to cope with Dean's new form, and he trusted the new brother he'd gained. He allowed Dean to return to hunting by his side, and even let Castiel join once or twice. If only to see that grin resurface on Dean's lips. "Hey, Cas." He'd whisper, using every chance he could get to rustle the angel's literal feathers.

At this point, the angel was too obvious, and even he knew it. He blushed, and stammered, and his emotions weren't the closed book they'd been at the beginning. It was dangerous- the affection he began to feel for the demon.

Dean was just so warm, and dark, and- he clouded the angel's mind. He made him want to forget. And he did sometimes. Castiel forgot everything when the larger man was around. He began to focus on our their mingling breaths as Dean jokingly shoved him against a wall. But, soon it wasn't just the angel. But, the difference was... Dean had no problem with caring for an angel.

He pushed Castiel up against the bark of a nearby tree, enjoying the view of Castiel's blushing cheeks. "Dean, no. Stop." Castiel murmered, but his attempts to push Dean off died in vain, as Dean slanted his lips over the angels matching pair. A moan erupted from his pale throat, and he shuddered, trying to escape the demon's pull.

Dean only smirked against Castile's collarbone, as he pressed wet kisses down his exposed neck. "Dean, stop." Castiel tried again, no real effort behind his protests.

* * *

**Not gunna lie... I kinda hate where it ended up. Oh well. What'd you guys think? That's the only thing that really matters.**


	16. Playtime

**Kind of like a reverse age thing? Sam is probably 19ish. Dean is 7.**

**Oh my god. This was SO CUTE. Seriously. And then I had like 500 words or so written and my computer shut off and I didn't save and I had to start all over and I'm so upset. AH. I hate everything. This will never be as good as it was. Never.**

**November 16th**  
**Prompt- Kids**

* * *

**Playtime**

His arms extended out as the man sighed loudly, picking up his little brother with one hand, "Dean, come on. Stop crying."

The small boy's lip quivered and he tried to wipe at the tears slipping down his cheeks, "I'm not crying, Sam. Shut up." He hurriedly looked away to attempt to forcefully blink the tears out of his eyes.

"Dean?" A small voice asked from below the siblings. Dean glanced down at his favorite playmate, grinning at the sight of the small boy with a tie and angel-wings.

The wings were weird, and always got glares from the other little boys, but Dean found Castiel's play-wings adorable, and he often told him so. "Cas! Whatcha doing?"

"I just... You were crying." Castiel regarded the pair with curious eyes, obviously worried for his closest friend.

Sam rolled his eyes and set his little brother back down.

Dean grinned, running up to pull Castiel into a one-armed embrace, "listen, Cas. I wasn't crying."

"But-"

"It was just raining on my face."

"There wasn't any-"

"That happens, ya know? It just rains in one place. It's a thing. Believe me. I know my stuff, right, Cas?" Dean grinned, throwing a thumb's up behind his back at Sam, who rolled his eyes and tried to contain his laughter.

"Oh, okay." Castiel smiled softly, but a loud giggle erupted from his lips, and he covered his mouth with both hands. Dean smiled wider, tugging their conjoined hands.

"Come on, Cas!" He laughed as he pulled the smaller boy away, their fingers tangling as they sprinted as fast as their 7-year old legs could carry them.

Sam chuckled, turning his back away as he attempted to hide the smile on his thin lips. The pair was just too cute for their own good.

"Take 'em, Sam! For god's sake, take 'em! He's been a pest all day! With Dean this, and Dean that! For fuck's sake, if gay marriage isn't legal by the time they're grown, I'll go crazy, I tell ya!" Anna laughed as she pushed her little brother toward the older Winchester.

"What's... gay?" Castiel asked tilting his head as he tested the foreign word with a tongue much too big for his mouth.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetie." Anna hummed as she waved her goodbye from the car.

Castiel waved shyly in response, and Sam scooped him up into one arm as he walked into the house, "Dean's in his room." He told the quiet little boy with black angel-wings. Castiel nodded, looking away from the man.

Dean raced out from when he heard the car horn blow, "Cas!" He shouted enthusiastically as he rounded the corner, nearly slipping on the kitchen tiles, "Cas!"

Castiel grinned from his perch in the crook of Sam's elbow. "Dean!"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean kicked at his shins and punched him softly in the knee, "gimme my angel!" He nearly shouted when Castiel wasn't set down immediately. Sam grimaced, but set the boy down anyway, watching as Dean linked their hands and scurried from the room. The door slammed behind him, and a soft yell of "later, Sammy!" was heard from the kitchen.

"Hey, Cas. Check this out!" Dean proclaimed as he brought out the jump ropes! "Auntie Jo taught me this yesterday!"

Castiel grinned and nearly clapped his hands as the boy began to jump around, swinging the ropes awkwardly with his miniature fingers. Dean let go accidentally after a minute or two, and the rope fell too low, tripping him. He landed awkwardly on his knee, and cried out in pain.

Castiel shrieked, moving to assist him. He pulled at Dean's pant-leg, rolling the material up to his knee in order to see the hurt area. Dean hissed as Castiel tested the spot with his pointer finger, "Cas!"

Castiel nodded abruptly, and swooped down, pressing his lips gently against the bruise. Dean froze, eyes going wide as his friend kissed his knee. "There," Castiel whispered as he smiled beautifully up at him, "all better!"

Sam covered his grin with one hand as he spied the scene from the kitchen window, if those two didn't end up together... he was eating his own fist.

"T-thanks..." Dean stuttered out, and leaned against Castiel's touch as the boy applied a small pink band-aid to the wound.


	17. Jealous

**I write this from a weird narration. It's from Dean's perspective... but like... I'm narrating it, just to give it a hint of humor.**

**Also, sorry if it gets emotional. I wrote it nearly immediately following 8-07 and I'm pretty fucked up. I'm literally dead. It was just too much.**

**November 17th  
Prompt- Cas and Sam becoming close friends and Dean getting jealous  
Dedication: _xxemiliahxx_**

* * *

**Jealous**

It was happening.

There was no way Dean could have foreseen it... or his reaction to it. He'd never really expected it, what with all the crap they'd endured in the past.

It was confusing to think of Castiel as a hunter. Even more confusing to think of him as a friend to Sam.

Castiel was always just... _his_. Not in that way, he thought unconvincingly. No, just as friends. They were always so much closer. I mean, did you see those looks they gave each other? When was Castiel ever looking at Sam like that? Hmm?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Anyway, Cas started joining Sam on the food-runs. Suddenly, Dean was alone while the pair of new friends were laughing at some grocery store 2 miles down the road. Dean couldn't help but feel... hurt? Lonely? He couldn't quite place the emotion, but it didn't seem appropriate, so like all other awkward emotions, Dean pushed it away.

They would come back with matching smiles, and Dean tried to bury the pit in his stomach that pulled and tugged at his heart like a child without enough attention. And really, he should have given that feeling more attention. Maybe then it wouldn't have built up into an anger that was overwhelming him.

Maybe then he wouldn't turn his head everytime Cas sent that secret smile -_Dean's_ smile- Sam's way. Maybe then he wouldn't clench his fists until scars developed where he'd dug his nails into the skin. Maybe _then_ he wouldn't have begun pushing Cas away. Maybe then Cas wouldn't have projected his own hurt onto his friendship with Sam.

It was a vicious circle.

If only Dean could've seen that all along.

Sam noticed. Sam _always_ noticed. He was smart like that. He knew Dean better than the idiot knew himself. He tried to show his brother what was becoming of them, but Dean was too busy being fed up with him. Dean was too busy ignoring him for that smile. Dean was too busy remembering the way Sam had laughed and Castiel had started smiling and-

His fists were always clenched it seemed.

Castiel pushed him to respond. Castiel pushed him to do anything but push back. He _needed_ Dean more than the oblivious man knew.

Finally, Dean snapped.

They all knew it was coming.

He was avoiding the pair of blooming friends as much as possible, and he was sleeping in the backseat. He was _letting_ Sam drive.

Dean didn't know why the anger was so deep and so black and so all-consuming. He didn't know when Castiel became _his his HIS_. It had just happened and all of a sudden he couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell, Cas!" He was shouting. Sam had loudly declared that Cas couldn't attend this food-run. He was, in his own subtle way, pushing the two to talk it over. He just hoped it didn't end too badly. He hoped even more that it didn't end too well; he didn't need those kinds of images engrained into his memories.

Castiel sat there, hands fidgeting in his lap. He always sat so perfectly. Like a fucking angel.

Dean ignored the irony. He ignored everything but the look of pure confusion when Cas looked up into his eyes. He hadn't realize how long it had been since he'd looked into those two blue windows into Castiel's heart.

"Dean, what are you so angry about?" Cas was asking, but all Dean saw was those two blue eyes and his heart was bubbling up in his chest and was the room getting smaller and why weren't his lungs working and-

"Dean?"

"You're just... Sam! I'm.." Dean couldn't string a coherent thought together with those two blue eyes still following his own green pair.

"Dean? Is this what humans call... jealousy?" Castiel asked as he rose up off the bed, tilting his head in that way that just.. Dean's heart wasn't beating normally, there was a stumble as he forgot to breath, and then his heart was off and running, flying faster than he remembered possible.

He blinked, stepping back and shaking his head fervently, "no! What?! No! Cas, I'm-"

"Don't lie to me, Dean."

And there it was. Dean was frozen, he couldn't lie. Not to Cas, not with those two blue eyes and that crooked head tilt and his lips- oh, his lips. Were they always that shade of pink? Were they soft, he wondered. And then he was shaking, and "no, Cas. I'm.."

"Dean."

And then their lips were molding together and the anger was melting and was this what it felt like?

Castiel released a sigh as he pulled back, eyes still searching for the answer he never quite got. And Dean was nodding, "um."

"I got pie!" Sam sang as he grinned, scanning the room for signs of violence.

Castiel smiled, grabbing the pie, "thank you, Sam."

Dean fell back on the bed, not following the past five minutes entirely, but knowing that this problem wasn't quite resolved. If anything... it had just gotten worse.


	18. Spin

**This is why I failed my Statistics quiz on Friday, because I was writing this story in class all week instead of paying attention. Oops. Not like I'm gonna need this kinda math anyway, am i right or am i right?**

**November 18th  
Prompt- Spin-the-bottle  
****Dedication: _Baaaanaaanaaaa_**

* * *

**Spin**

His eyes focused in and out, his head was feeling increasingly fuzzy as Anna offered him another sip from the almost empty bottle of wine. He giggled into his hand, tipping back into the wall. Anna grinned up at him, snatching back the alcohol before he could break it with his new-found clumsiness. Their laughter was suddenly interrupted by a new presence: Dean Winchester, the tall, bright-eyed host of the party, himself. He shifted his arm around Anna's shoulders, slugging Castiel in the arm as he did so. The wine bottle was soon stolen from Anna's dry lips as he downed the rest of the bitter liquid.

"Hey!" He sang as he regarded the empty bottle, "look at this, kiddies!" He pulled off Anna and held the bottle up like a trophy, "spin-the-bottle, anyone?" He shouted to the chaos around him.

The grin he directed toward Castiel was wolfish and almost threatening as the pair of them stumbled into a sitting position, tugging Anna down beside them. Castiel swallowed hard as the liquid began to draw him toward Dean's wine-stained lips. He shook himself, instead smiling at the group of girls joining their circle. Sam and Gabe seemed to be the only male additions to the group, but the girls were plenty. It seemed that every junior present wanted to press her lips against Dean's.

Castiel tried to push down the feelings of anger writhing within his stomach. He blinked the jealousy from his eyes and straightened, instead focusing on the game before him. "Okay," Dean was saying, "everyone know the rules? Just a reminder: if there's a blood relation? The spin is redone. But, gender doesn't matter, ladies! Alright, Sammy! Give it a go!"

The tallest member of the group gave the empty bottle a spin. It rolled near Gabriel for a long moment before pausing on a sophmore named Jess. She grinned, slowly crawling across the circle to press her lips hard to Sam's. There were several catcalls and whistles before the group finally settled down enough to spin again.

The game progressed slowly. Gabriel made off like a bandit with 10 kisses of the 24 spins. Sam received three, Castiel five, and Dean had roughly four, given that the last one was between himself and Gabriel. The pair had spit any remaining cooties into a nearby sink while a new girl reached forward for her own spin. The laughter calmed enough to allow to pairs of girls to kiss.

The most interesting spin had just begun.

Dean re-spun the bottle in the center, and Castiel turned his attention to the wall, not caring to see who the bottle landed on. Not wanting to feel the pain again. The unnecessary pain he did not understand. But, there were sudden gasps, and he turned to see the results.

The bottle faced him.

He froze, unwilling to admit just how fast his heart was pounding in his chest. He glanced nervously up at Dean, who looked the definition of calm. "Hold still, Cas." He whispered, leaning forward. The man in question mirrored his movements, pushing his weight to his hands as he crawled forward. His palms were shaking underneath the pressure, his ears were burning a dusty red. He breathed out one final slow breath before Dean's lips pressed against his.

Dean was a force of dominance. His tongue darted out, slipping across Castiel's lips. They moved together and the feeling was amazing; Castiel leaned into the kiss, pushing all his emotions into the simple connection. Dean's hand burned a slow heat across his neck as the other tickled the locks at the edge of his hairline.

There was a loud cough, and the two burst apart with startling speed. Both had flaming cheeks and Castiel rubbed at his neck, while Dean busied himself with looking at the suddenly very interesting ceiling. There was a long pause as no one quite knew how to respond to the surprisingly passionate lip-lock.

Finally, Castiel moved forward, pressing his shaking hands firmly around the neck of the bottle as he spun.

There were 10 more kisses until the group made a mutual decision to end the game; it wasn't as fun after that one kiss. Everyone moved in separate directions, with the exception of Sam and Jess who found themselves together for the remainder of the evening.

Castiel left immediately, excusing himself to Anna as he moved toward the door.

He did not expect to be stopped.

"Cas! Wait!" Dean was calling, running to catch up the man. He huffed as if he'd run a mile as he finally caught up to Castiel, "where are ya going? Party's just getting started!"

"It's late." Castiel tried, edging along the wall toward the door.

"It's ten, Cas. You've got a good hour or so till it's late." Dean retorted, eyes daring him to just _try_ and leave. Castiel rolled his eyes and continued in his path to the exit. "Wait, Cas. Please? Stay. Just.. stay!"

"Why should I, Dean?" His voice was rugged, and sort-of broken. He felt dejected and alone; he just wanted to go home and pretend this evening had never happened, that their_ kiss_ had never happened.

It wasn't fair that Dean could look so open, so loving and so there. It wasn't fair that Dean could look at a guy like him like that and still reject him. Dean's eyes were so bright, so affectionate. It was like he wore his emotions in his green-green eyes. And the emotions were all lies, Castiel realized with a swollen heart. He'd seen feelings in those bright eyes that were never really there. The older man had shoved him off like it was nothing, when he'd poured his entire soul into that kiss.

"Because..." Dean froze, not knowing how to respond to that question. "Because, well... I.." He then reached forward, turning Castiel to face him as he spoke, "I want you to stay." He repeated firmly, launching himself across the remaining distance to push his lips up against Castiel's.

Castiel paused before returning the kiss, smiling against Dean's lips, "fine."


	19. Save Me

**I followed the prompt, but I fucked it up so hardcore. It sucks and I suck and I'm so sorry.**

**November 19th  
Prompt- Dean is an angel too  
****Dedication:** _caasla_  


* * *

**Save Me**

"Castiel." The man was tall, his wings stretched behind him like a tattered flag.

The man in question turned to acknowledge the newcomer, "Dean."

"You done following our Father's instructions?" Dean asked, a hint of a smirk appearing on his soft lips as he stared at the shorter angel. He leaned back against a nearby tree, eyes following the stars as they brightened up the darkening sky.

"Do you ever follow?" The retort was quick, and nearly caused Dean to snort.

He stood straighter, regarding the angel's curious new quirk, "that wasn't what I asked."

"Well, I do not believe I am required to answer hypocritical questions."

Dean laughed loudly, clutching his stomach as he grinned wider at the other man, "Cas, you've grown quite the mouth while hanging with the humans; I like it."

"I do not know how to respond to that." Castiel tilted his head in confusion, eyes trying to see what the other angel was getting at.

"Know what would be fun? If we became hunters!" Dean smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulling him away.

"We are angels, Dean."

"That doesn't mean we don't deserve a little fun here and there..." Dean paused in his movements, trying to figure out whether or not Castiel would agree with the idea.

"Yes, it does."

"Cas, you know what I meant." Dean shook his head, continuing to tug the angel along anyway, "let's go! There's a case just a few miles away!"

"Dean-"

"Come on, Cas. We gotta live every once in a while! For fuck's sake, we're gonna be alive for hundreds of years!" He smirked at the slow smile blooming on Castiel's lips. "Please, Cas?"

"Fine, Dean."

"We are gonna have so much fun, Cas!" Dean declared enthusiastically, "we need to do stuff like this more often!"


	20. Stay

**This prompt is based on a recent post I found on Tumblr, credit goes to users: joanwatson and kingof-thecrossroads.**

**There once was an angel who held a man's hand in hell and said 'Come.'**  
**Only to hold that same hand in purgatory and say, 'Go.'**  
**and on earth the man will take the angels hand and whisper 'stay'**

**November 20th  
Prompt- The above tumblr post**

* * *

**Stay**

The man was lost, surviving with no clear purpose.

He was drowning in hell. Drowning in the blood, and the destruction. He was drowning in the fear and the screaming.

He pressed his lips to the knife and tried not to cut his arm too hard, just deep enough to feel. Hell captured the senses and he was left alone with no life to revive him.

The man was lost.

The angel was stuck.

He was moving like a puppet, with strings attached to his wings as they told him to do this, do that.

He was frozen with fear. Don't love, don't hate; don't _feel_. And he didn't.

He opened the door to Hell wide and stepped down, feeling the hot air surround him as he moved to collect the man that would change his life for good. He moved and moved and moved; not feeling the sneers and the hate. He didn't feel emotions; he only knew the physical reality that was pain.

The angel was stuck.

The man was holding onto the knife, looking wounded and broken and lost.

The angel touched his hand and whispered, "come."

He whispered and grabbed his arm and ushered him to the surface.

The angel broke the man's reality and allowed to feel, and as a side effect, he felt emotion. He felt pain for the man; he felt need, and friendship, and _love_ for the man.

The man felt pain and the angel felt emotion.

They healed each other like a slow balm being eased onto the wound.

The man and the angel grew together.

They grew to love, and to need, and to feel. They grew to become what they never thought, _never hoped_, to be.

Then their hopes were dashed.

The angel turned. The angel betrayed.

And the angel felt guilt.

The resolution came when the man asked him to help. "Come," he whispered. He needed the angel. He needed the angel to fight by his side, die by his side.

The angel went. The angel could not leave the man, not then, not ever.

And they escaped reality.

They escaped it all.

They were transported to a world where time stood still and feelings were enhanced and death did not exist.

The angel disappeared. The angel thought to stay as penance, but the man was not to know.

The man found the angel and they were happy.

The pause of happiness was only a brief lull as they found the exit.

The man cried out, the man held his hand, and the angel took it. The angel pushed him, the angel shouted, "go!"

The man's eyes reflected pain and he fell and he forgot and he felt the guilt. He let the angel down. He let _everyone_ down. The man was no good, he could barely save himself from the destruction.

But, the angel returned. He returned and he still loved the man. And he made the man remember.

He reassured the man. He said, "you can't save everyone, my friend."

And the man tried to believe him. He really did. The man held out his hand for support, the man watched his back, and the angel watched his. They were together in the world and they felt.

The man latched onto the angel. He made him feel more emotions than he'd ever felt before. The man loved the angel and the angel loved the man.

The man pressed his hand against the angels and the man whispered, "stay."


	21. Eat Out

**Back to prompts, guys! Sorry for that lull. I was in the mood to write my own stuff. Agh. So, I have to work Black Friday from 11:45pm Thursday night until 8am on Friday morning. Fuck me, right? Oh god, guys. I will probably die, but whatever.**

**Sorry it came out so late. I thought it was fully written already, but I only had like 2 words. Oops.**

**November 21st**  
**Prompt- Food- Dean pigs out, Cas abstains.**  
**Dedication: _fangirl_ (anonymous user under this tagline)**

* * *

**Eat Out**

There was no way he could possibly cram any more food into his mouth, Dean realized with a sort-of pout. Well, as much of a pout as he could manage with an overly-full mouth.

Castiel looked up from his own plate of... nothing, as Dean had claimed (with a full mouth, as usual) earlier, and nearly glared. "Dean, that's not the right way to eat," he tried to say, correcting the man in the simplest of ways.

"Whuherr, Cahsh." Came the response as Dean rolled his eyes and continued trying to down his burger in a single bite.

Castiel sighed loudly, pushing his plate away. There was a simple green salad strewn across it, but he was far from hungry after the show Dean had put on moments before when he juggled his burger and his beer in one mouth-full. Besides, Castiel was rarely in the mood to eat. He was, after all, an angel, and they weren't required eat human food in the first place.

"Dean, I don't think we should go out to eat anymore." Castiel suddenly declared, having finally had enough with Dean's unappetising way of eating.

Dean looked confused, setting his food down to stare up at the angel with shocked green eyes, "whuhdya mean?"

Castiel let out another long sigh before straightening in his seat and meeting Dean's gaze. "I cannot eat with you any longer, Dean. You are disgusting."

"HEY!" Dean tried to shout, but the remaining food in his mouth muffled the noise.

"I don't mean we should stop seeing each other, Dean." Castiel said, pausing to look the man in the eyes, "but we can't do this anymore. You can go eat with Sam or something... I'd prefer not to witness you eating like this."

"Cas, I can change!" Dean tried, finally swallowing his last bite of food. "I can get better!"

Castiel shook his head, "no, Dean. You can't. You can try, but in the end, it'll always be this way."

"Cas! No! Please!" Dean cried, gripping Castiel's hand roughly before the angel could disappear. "Please?"

"Dean, no amount of begging will change the way I feel." Castiel announced, straightening up as he gazed into Dean's bright eyes, "I believe the saying goes something like it's you, not me?"

"That's... accurate for this situation, Cas. But, that's not really the saying."

"Forgive me. How should the saying go?" He asked, his head tilting in that way that never failed to force a smile to Dean's lips.

Dean laughed softly, shifting his hands in his lap as one finger played idly with his watch. "Well, it's usually when you're breaking up with someone, so you'll never need the phrase," he shot a wolfish grin in Castiel's direction, to which the angel had the knowledge to look unamused. "But, it goes like, 'it's not you, it's me.' Usually it's a lie, and some bullshit excuse to end the relationship."

"It's not you, it's me?" Castiel asked, a frown marring his thin lips.

"Exactly." Dean nodded, looking down at his plate with a sheepish expression as he tried to decide whether to finish off the final bite of his burger.

"Thank you for alerting me to the mistake."

"Yeah, sure, Cas." Dean muttered as he flicked the burger into his mouth. He grinned as he chewed, "so, how about you gimme one more chance? I'll be a real gentleman, yeah, Cas? We could go on some kind of real date! How about it?"

Castiel perked up at the notion, "a real date?"

"Like a fancy restaurant, nice clothes?" Dean listed, "no chewing with my mouth-full, manners... etc?"

Castiel chewed the idea over in his head, wondering how Dean would look in a fancy atmosphere. He decided the idea of a dressed-up Dean was anything but horrible, if anything it was a very attractive picture. He nodded slowly, slopping his lips into a sweet smile.

Dean grinned wider, "awesome!"

A night or two later, the date was set and in full swing.

Dean dressed in a dry-cleaned suit he normally wore for his FBI cases, and Castiel had left his trench-coat back at the motel room. The pair of them looked quite dashing to the public eye, and if anything, the way Castiel reached hesitantly for Dean's hand was adorable. The larger man grinned, linking their hands and almost swinging them in his excitement, he itched at his cheekbone idly as his right hand squeezed around Castiel's.

They got a table by the window, and Dean even pulled Castiel's chair out for him, "does this make me the power donut?" Castiel asked as he felt Dean push the chair in behind him.

Dean blanched, "what?!" He nearly shouted, his jaw reaching for the group before his hand could snap it shut.

"The power donut? Am I the power donut?" Castiel asked simply, his tone straight to the point.

Dean swallowed, "um.. Where'd you hear that?" He asked, pulling at his collar which seemed almost choking. And was the lighting in the restaurant always this bright? It felt a bit too hot, maybe a bit stuffy? Where was that damn waiter? Maybe they should just get their orders to-go?

"Urban Dictionary." Castiel supplied, gazing up at the elegant ceiling above them, his chin rested gently against his clasped hands, "the website seems to be quite helpful. I, myself, found an answer to many of the questions you and Sam have refused to answer."

Dean coughed awkwardly, "yeah, Cas. That website isn't really... accurate? I mean, not all the time. It's just dirty stuff."

"So, then I am not the power donut?"

"Do you want to be the power donut?!" Dean nearly shouted, feeling more and more like Castiel was doing this just to get on his nerves.

Castiel seemed to consider the idea, "I may. We have yet to engage in the type of sexual relations that would define the power donut."

Dean sputtered, choking on his spit at the angel's implications, "Cas! We're in a public restaurant!"

"Are we not supposed to discuss sexual intercourse while in public?"

"Not really, Cas!" Dean was on the verge of shouting, his voice reaching a higher pitch than usual. "Let's just switch topics, ok? We'll talk about this later maybe."

Castiel nodded, feeling pleased by Dean's answer, "fine."

Soon, the waiter arrived and dismissed their tension while he placed their orders. Dean's steak had the male cursing the restaurant's inability to cook burgers, Castiel declined a meat-heavy meal and opted for a caesar salad, instead.

"Great! Bird food for you too, Cas! What is Sammy rubbing off on you?" Dean muttered, scowling openly.

Castiel tilted his head, "no, Dean. My salad is filled with vegetables; it's healthy for the human body."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically, fisting his napkin in one hand, "not what I meant, Cas."

"What did you mean?" But the waiter had already returned with their orders and their idle chatter quickly dissolved into the sounds of soft chewing and meaningful smiles.

Dean only spoke with his mouth open once.

"That was enjoyable, Dean." Castiel announced as they left the restaurant, Dean lifted an arm around the angel's shoulders. "We should... go out more often."

"Yeah," Dean nodded in agreement, grinning wildly at Castiel, "definitely." Then he turned and pushed the angel into the Impala, kissing a stain of wine from his lips. "No more dirty talk at dinner, Cas. It's inappropriate," he whispered huskily as he traced his lips along the angel's neck.

Castiel smiled, "that seems doable."

* * *

**And thanks to Urban Dictionary for providing me with "Power Donut"! It means the "bottom" or effeminate male in a homosexual relationship. I was gonna use "uke" or "seme" but then they were too anime, and I wanted it to be more real. Power Donut was just hilarious. So, you're welcome.**


	22. Smile

**Not anyone's prompt. I was inspired by a bunch of genderbent pictures of Team Freewill. So, say hello to Cassandra, Deanna, and Samantha!**

**Also, they're at WB and I couldn't think of attractive actors for them to see, so you're welcome for putting Dean and Sam and Cas in with Samantha, Deanna, and Cassandra. YOU ARE WELCOME.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, folks! Wish me luck because it's 10:30pm and in an hour, I'm off to work! YAY BLACK FRIDAY! Not. I'm so scared and nope. Just nope. Can't wait till 8am when I can come home and sleep for 20 years.**

**November 22nd  
Prompt- Genderbend**

* * *

**Smile**

"Cas! Come'ere!" She yelled, shrieking in her excitement.

The girl in question skipped over, having a habit of stepping too lightly. She skidded to a stop in front of Deanna, "hmm?"

Deanna grinned, tugging on her arm to show her the newest case, "look! Look! We get to work on the set of WB again! CAS!"

Sam walked through the room rolling her eyes, "for god's sake, Deanna. Calm down."

Deanna glared darkly at her sister, "shut up, Sammy. Cas cares, dontcha, Cas?" She tilted her head in that way, her bright green eyes held a pout that Cassandra had never really been able to deny. She nodded slowly, still quite unaware of the subject.

Deanna let out a squeak and jumped on the girl, squashing their breasts together in a tighter embrace than Cassandra would've liked. Sam only smirked knowingly from the couch.

By the time Deanna pulled back, there was a bright flush to Cassandra's cheeks, she narrowed her eyes, "hey, Cas. You're looking pretty red, you okay?" She asked as she moved onto her knees, still straddling the angel.

Cassandra nodded slowly, biting her lip to keep from speaking. Deanna just shrugged and stood, happily moving to the bathroom to check her face before they left for the set.

No one could claim Deanna wasn't excited as she stepped into WB Studios that day, her eyes were nearly bursting from their sockets as she tried to look everywhere at once. Sam smiled, _good. At least then she played the part of Excited Tourist #1_.

"Cas!" She was shouting, and the dark haired girl peered up at her from behind her eyelashes. "Look! Look! AH! Sit here, next to me!"

Cassandra tried not to blush as the squealing female nearly pulled her onto her lap, "Deanna." She whispered forcefully, gritting her teeth against the urge to sigh. The girl had the gall not to appear even minutely fazed by their knees, which rested smoothly together, skin dragging in a much too obvious way under the heat of the California sun. Or their hands, which linked at the fingers, Deanna's thumb calmly rubbing against the back of Cassandra's own palm.

"Hmm?" She wondered lazily, turning her already impossibly bright eyes to Cassandra, "you say something, Cas?" The name rolled off her tongue like silk, and Cassandra, whose eyes were already hazy with attraction, couldn't help but want to hear Deanna say her name more often, or better yet, everyday for the rest of their lives.

She smiled foolishly, "nothing. It's nothing, Deanna."

"If ya say so," Deanna drawled, casually splaying her fingers inside their conjoined hands. Then the cart took off towards sets and "actors!" Deanna was shrieking, nearly surprisingly Cassandra in her fit. "Look, it's Jared Padalecki! OH MY GOD IS THAT JENSEN ACKLES?!" Deann pulled her hand award, much to Cassandra's reluctance, and jumped from the cart.

Deanna was off and running before Cassandra and Sam could even think to follow. They sighed dramatically, stepping off the cart to catch up to the crazed woman.

"Deanna!" Cassandra was calling helplessly, she passed what seemed like a million people, and try as she might, she could not look natural. Sam seemed to fit in just fine, she grinned flirtatiously at many of the workers and they just let the tall beauty pass. Their eyes displayed a lustful need as they slithered off in the opposite direction.

Finally, the pair happened upon the oldest Winchester, who was grinning happily as some tall man in a trench-coat sighed her notebook. "Look guys! It's Misha Collins! GUYS!" She was grinning wider than Cassandra had ever seen, and she couldn't help the small bubble of envy that erupted in her stomach.

As they stopped beside the pair, the man dismissed himself, grinning sheepishly and saluting them with a half-hearted wave. Deanna turned to them ecstatically, her teeth nearly drowning her face from the utter size of her smile. "I got Misha Collins' autograph, guys!" She shouted, waving the paper around as she did some sort of victory dance.

Cassandra nodded, smiling a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "congratulations, Deanna."

Sam rolled her eyes in disgust, "now that you've gotten that. Can we please go finish this case?" Her eyes were threatening as Deanna almost pouted her way out of the hunt, "Deanna."

"Fine! Fine!" She shouted, her mouth twisting into a miserable grimace, "let's just get this over with!"

Cassandra followed her closely, trying to reflect her own smile onto Deanna's upside-down lips. "Hey, Deanna. Maybe after the case, we can get more of those autographs." She chanced, glancing hopefully up at Deanna's eyes.

The girl grinned wider, "great idea, Cas! Come on, Sammy! Let's get this mother finished already!"

Cassandra smiled deeper, even if the smile was caused by alternative sources, she was still proud she'd placed it there.


	23. Together

**This is written in a weird way. Whatcha think?**

**Also, please, guys, It'd be nice, if you read my story, to drop a review? I am aware that 40 people follow the story, but every chapter I post usually gets only one or two reviews. I'd really appreciate it if you could start sending me reviews. It doesn't have to be much, you don't even have to log in. Just say nice job! Or I liked this chapter, or you didn't. Or anything! Please and thank you.**

**November 23rd  
Prompt- During the War, Dean and Cas are in the same regiment and become friends  
Dedication: _SPNAngelGirl_**

* * *

**Together**

Thunder hovered over their heads like a shadow, playing music to match the mood. They scattered, pealing off into the jungle as bullet shells, bodies, and stumbling feet hit the ground. "Fall back!" Uriel was screaming and then there was silence; the medic made to go back, but Dean pushed him along, "he's gone, Sammy! Watch out for yourself!" Their blood ran cold as the guns under their fingertips and they stilled, creeping silently through the brush.

All movement stalled abruptly and the jungle fell silent, waiting, watching for a slip-up.

Dean moved slowly towards a younger member of their regiment who looked ready to vomit. A tap to his shoulder forced his focus instead to the dark-haired man behind him, "Dean." He breathed, stretching his fingers out to brush Dean's cheek.

Dean's lips rolled up into a grin the size of a sliced Watermelon as he gripped the man's shoulder, "hey Cas! Thought I'd lose ya for a moment there!"

Cas smiled back, sending a quick signal for the group to mobilize. He squeezed Dean's hand as he passed, "back together, or not at all." He chanting, causing Dean's heart to stumble in his chest. He nodded as Cas, the second-in-command under the now deceased captain, stepped forward to lead.

Then he returned to the coughing rookie. "Adam!" he whispered sharply, cutting off his noises as he slid a hand to his mouth, "shut up, you buffoon! Or we'll be caught dead!" The man in question smiled sheepishly, shaking his head idly.

"Sorry, Dean." He whispered.

He turned slowly when a bullet ripped through Adam's skull, the poor kid never saw it coming. There was a noise as he fell forward, lurching into Dean, who sprung back, crawling away frantically and nearly screaming because _Adam- Adam- ADAM_!

He picked the kid off the ground, cradling his broken skull and his sightless eyes and his stolen heart in his lap. Sam was ushering him away, and then there was a new set of rain and the rain was metal but Dean's eyes were foggy and was that sunshine?

"Dean!" Someone was shouting at him, but he couldn't think around the blood that leaked from Adam's skull as his life exploded into could-have beens and memories and _Dean, remember my mother-_

And he was shaking and then he was warm and it was over and he awoke on a lap unfamiliar to him. He leaned back, exhaling sharply as he curled his hands around his sore eyes. There was a grunt and his pillow moved, but wait-

He shot up abruptly, staring back to face Cas as the man in question grinned slowly. "How ya feelin'?"

There was silence as Dean reigned in the previous day's events and his blackout. Before his blackout was foggy but the clear air was rushing back to him and "Adam-" His shaky whisper forced the smile to freeze on Castiel's face.

"We lost too many yesterday. Five." Cas whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming as the end fell. "But, we won. Isn't that all that matters?" At least, that's what their fearless President had said as he pushed more and more boys out to war.

"Who."

"Dean-"

"Who died, Cas?" Dean's voice was heartbreaking and Cas shook his head slowly.

"Too many. First was Uriel-"

A shot of black as he fell into the puddle of blood and screaming and then silence.

"-then came Adam-"

Explosions echoed through lost memories as blood coated the trees and his uniform and his hands and and and _Adam_.

"-and Ash, and Hendrickson-"

There was silence and Dean was screaming and when did Dean _of all people_ scream? He was supposed to be the calmest, the coolest among them and he was writhing on the ground and bang. Bang. Bang. Three bullets, _dead_. Both men fell into a pile of ash that would be their last vision.

"-last was Gabriel."

The remnants of the once strong Unit 32 were broken, they were dying. "_We're dying here_," they were whispering and "_Retreat! Retreat!_" And then came the final explosion. The big bang that took out the luckiest of them all, the youngest of them all, the one with the most smiles and the jokes and the love and laughter and he was their hope.

"No..." Dean was cursing, and his fists were clenching and were those tears? Cas did not mention the let down of the groups least emotional member as he grabbed Dean's shirt by the collar and yanked him forward. He pulled his arms taught around Dean's shoulders and tried to allow the man the release he so needed. "No."

They did not mention their own survival. Despite how much they appreciated that the other had lived- despite the fact that they were all the other lived for. Despite "_back together, or not at all_."

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Castiel's waist and the pair of men allowed themselves to sob over their lost brothers.


	24. Like A Family

**Beware fluff and romance and lovey dovey. I was too inspired and when I'm inspired I write and I'm so sorry. It's AU. So... yeah. Now we don't have to be confused about how Cas had the baby, cause he's totally the female in this relationship, he'd give birth, no doubt. But, they're just a gay AU couple, so they adopted. Woo. And they adopted in country, so it's not some imported korean baby, cause as cute and cuddly as they are... they kinda annoy me. Like, I feel like America has a problem with importing babies, ya know? Aren't there enough sad orphans in AMERICAN orphanages? The poor kids never get families cause everyone wants an asian baby!  
**

**And now that I've had my rant...**

**Sorry it's short but I've got ten minutes until the day is over and I didn't finish. Oops. Just a snapshot.**

**November 23rd  
Prompt- Family**

* * *

**Like A Family**

Dean paused in the act of eating as Castiel slipped his arms up and around his waist. He grinned, tilting his head to the side to capture the other man's thin lips, "hmm." He sighed into the kiss, tasting strawberries and milk on his husband's mouth. "How early did she wake you up?"

Castiel sighed, resting his head against Dean's shoulder, "you don't remember? You tried to get up too, but it was my turn."

"Sam's babysitting tonight, so we're off then, yeah?" Dean reminded him, gently tugging Castiel into his lap.

Castiel grinned, twisting to press a soft kiss against the corner of Dean's lips. "Finally. When was the last time we got out?"

Dean matched his grin, "I can't remember. Wow. It's been pretty long hasn't it?" He was about to launch into a full-out onslaught of Castiel's body, when a shrill cry echoed through the apartment. "Damnit," he whispered against his husband's lips.

Castiel moved to stand, but Dean shrugged him into the chair, "I got it." Castiel smiled, reaching out to sip Dean's coffee as the man ran off down the hall.

"Shhh," Dean was whispering, trying to shush the small being in his hands. She had soft brown eyes that matched Castiel, and dark hair that rang truer to Sam than anything. Dean tried not to be jealous of their shockingly similar looks, really, he did. But, it sometimes hurt that both his brother, and his husband looked like their eight-month old sweetheart, and he could only take claim to her weirdly large hands.

He pushed his lips against her forehead as he rocked the child around the nursery, "shhh, Mary."

Dean hummed as he rocked the child to sleep, smiling gently at the expression in her big eyes as they closed with a lazy blink. He grinned wider when she nuzzled against him even as he set her back down in the cradle.

Whoever said parents had to be blood was crazy. Parents were whomever raised you; loved you. Parents were the ones who sheltered you, and rocked you to sleep at 6 am. Parents were always there even if you weren't born from their genes.

Castiel tip-toed in behind him and layed his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled softly at his husband, "look at our family." He whispered as the smallest member of the Winchester-Novak clan nodded off with dreams of rainbows and butterflies filling her tiny head.


	25. Kiss and Make-up

**Short again, sorry. I'm just running out of steam, kinda. I mean, I've written 25 of these! I'm so close I can TASTE it.**

**November 25th  
****Prompt-** domestic!purgatory, Benny rolls his eyes  
Dedication: _Tumblr User_

* * *

**Kiss and Make-up**

Dean paced back and forth between the pond and the fire, lips moving as he tried not to speak aloud. The battle in his head was hard fought as Cas moved toward him, "Dean."

"What, Cas!?" He snapped quickly, brushing the angel off as he continued pacing.

"Stop moving. You'll only regret it in the morning when you're tired and slowing us down."

Dean eyed Cas, "oh yeah? Well, you're the one who's slowing us down now! What's your excuse?"

"I've told you. I do not wish to return, is that not excuse enough?" Cas raised his own blue eyes to meet the hunter's, facing the challenge in Dean's eyes head-on.

"Boys! Boys! Cool it," Benny shook his head, easing the mood with his southern drawl. "Now, kiss and make-up!"

Dean sputtered, hissing in defeat as he stomped back to the tree he'd planned on resting under. "Shut up, Benny."

Cas followed the man with his fathomless eyes, wondering if he should apologize first, and more importantly, for what.

Benny only rolled his eyes at the domestic display, "I really did stumble across the most star-crossed pair in all of Purgatory!" He rolled over with a sniff of annoyance, "just my damn luck."

A wave of nausea washed over Dean as he carefully glared at the tree in front of him; _stupid angel,_ he muttered to himself. _Stupid fucking angel with his too-blue eyes and his pink lips... Stupid god-damn angel who won't leave me the hell alone!_ Then_ was I always this gay? Or is it Purgatory that's doing me in?_

Cas was before him in an instant, "Dean, I apologize if I may have offended you."

Dean shot up, "woah! Give a guy a fucking heart-attack, why don't you!"

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Yeah, man. It's..." He paused, mind hazy with the angel so close, "it's not your fault. I'm being bitchy. Maybe sleep will clear my mind."

"That is a possibility. Sleep does tend to revitalize humans." Cas acceded with a small smile.

"Great!" Benny shouted from somewhere behind them. "Now that you two lovebirds have agreed upon something, why don't you let the rest of us get some damn shut-eye!"

Dean groaned, scowling at Benny before laying back down, "night, Cas."

The angel smiled back, mirroring Dean's movements as they laid side by side. "Goodnight, Dean."


	26. Help Me

**MY LAST PROMPT GUYS. OH MY GOD. I don't know whether I'll miss it or not. But, if you could just give me some quotes just random, funny, sad, etc quotes for my characters to say, then I'll try to include them in the final 4 chapters.**

**Also. An update on my life: I THINK I might be starting something with a super cute co-worker of mine, he goes out of his way to speak to me sometimes and OH GOD I just have the biggest crush on him. I haven't liked someone like this since middle school! I have a shift with him on Saturday so wish me luck in flirting myself into his arms!**

**While it takes place in Season 6, this is almost entirely AU. It takes place in a world where it's OKAY if Dean drinks blood, plus Bobby is helping out instead of Samuel cause Samuel is a jackass and I don't wanna write him. And Sam isn't soulless because I hate that Sam so much. I'm watching _Live Free or TwiHard_ now for tips..**

**November 26th  
Prompt- Castiel's reaction to Dean being a vampire  
Dedication: _Rusalka_**

* * *

**Help Me**

Dean's teeth were sharper than normal, pointier, Castiel noticed as he stepped into the motel room.

Sam was pacing the room, as Bobby tried to locate a cure, racking his brain for the answers even as his eyes scoured textbook after textbook, "God damnit!" Bobby shouted when Dean slammed the clock radio into the wall.

"Shut the hell up, Sammy! Stop fucking tapping your pencil!" Dean shouted as he smashed his head into the pillows, twisting the sheets to curb the volume filling his ears.

Castiel moved from the doorway, stepping to the foot of the bed with a simple, "hello, Dean."

The man in question jerked violently snapping his head around to face the angel, "Cas! What the hell!"

Just as Bobby flipped what could have very well been his thousandth page, Castiel spoke, "Dean cannot be cured." The room fell to silence and all occupants stared at Castiel as if he'd just begun shooting flames from his nose. "It is already too late to return him to his previous state."

Sam twitched, moving toward the angel with a sharp glare, "you can't say that! There's gotta be some way that-"

"There is no way."

Dean remained silent as the three other men in the room faced him, eyeing him for some kind of reaction. He did not give them the satisfaction as he slowly stalked across the room in three steps, crossing the threshold and slamming the motel door behind him. Castiel watched him with eyes full of sympathy and pain.

Then, he vanished, reappearing in front of a lost Dean somewhere in the back of the motel alley.

"Dean." He whispered, need drowning the words he forced from between his lips. "Dean. I can help."

"How! How, Cas?! How!" Dean shouted, turning to face the angel with fire dancing in his bright eyes.

"Drink from my blood." Castiel whispered, closing the distance between them.

Dean shifted back, pushing against the wall to avoid touching Castiel, "no, Cas! Can you even hear what you're saying! Don't- I don't want you involved in this mess!"

"I want to help, Dean." Castiel moved closer again, leaning against the man as he braced his back against the brick wall. "My vessel has enough blood to feed you. I want to help."

"Cas, no!"

"I will not," Castiel's voice dropped low as he whispered savagely against Dean's ear, "let you die! Drink from my blood, or so help me, I will make you."

Dean ducked his head, brushing the tip of his nose against the curve of Castiel's neck, "Cas."

"Dean, please." He whispered darkly, tilting his head to give the new vampire access to his unblemished skin.

Dean dragged his teeth along Castiel's shoulder, pulling at the suit-top blocking the flesh beneath his fingertips. There was a pause as both men breathed heavily, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies then Dean's teeth were sinking into the skin above Castiel's pulse and he was letting a sharp hiss pour from his mouth and Dean was sucking and dragging his teeth away with a soft pop. "Cas." He hummed as he bit into Castiel's skin once again.

Castiel fell forward against the man, Dean's teeth forced back into his gums as he pulled away, using his tongue to gently dry the blood surrounding Castiel's wound.

"I'm sorry, Cas." He whispered as the angel allowed him a soft smile.

"Don't be."


	27. Cure to Boredom

**A few notices first. We're watching Pride & Prejudice in British Lit (and I've begun reading it on the side) and I'm DYING. It is so good. I took a nap after school and literally had a dream of me and my super crush (that co-worker I mentioned last chapter) were flirting like Darcy and Elizabeth. I'm so in love with this movie (and Darcy like oh god) that I can't see straight.**

**I'm having trouble with my Creative Writing class cause today the teacher taught a lesson on dialogue and get this: he told us to USE Said frequently, and rarely use FANCY WORDS like exclaimed, whispered, screamed, etc. He said they CLUTTERED up our story and drew away from the dialogue. I was just sitting there like no, fuck you. They explain to the reader HOW the character is saying the words, the reader will not care whether they scream or say I love you, as long as they say it in general.**

**Also, I have a tumblr (have had one for a few years in fact), and if you guys wanna follow me, the name's olivia-wears-glasses. Alright! Let's get kickin'!**

**November 27th  
Prompt- Fantasy**

* * *

**Cure to Boredom**

Dean played with his water bottle, moving his feet to the imaginary music as he tried to keep entertained during the lull. His job was normally easy, after all, retail was a shit show. But, when it came to the slow breaks between customers, he could never quite avoid boredom.

He was alone at the line of registers due to the time of day, because who really decided to go shopping for clothes at 9pm on a Sunday?

Then, a man moved forward from behind the wall of clothes, stepping into the booth beside him and signing onto his register. "Hello," the man addressed him softly, playing with the hem of his tie uncomfortably.

Dean grinned, "hey. You new?"

The man nodded, smiling at a woman who came through the front doors, "yes. I'm Castiel."

"Castiel, eh? That's quite the name!" Dean exclaimed, leaning forward as he spoke.

"I am named after the angel of Thursday."

"Why the angel of Thursday?" Dean wondered blatantly, narrowing his eyes at Castiel.

The man shrugged, "my parents are very religious. All of my siblings have angelic birth names." Then, he twisted his tie again, moving his head to glance around the store in a nervous fashion, "what's your name?"

"Name's Dean." The man in question nodded at himself, grinning widely, "Dean Winchester."

The pair quickly developed into quite the team, becoming fast friends immediately. Pretty soon, their relationship escalated into flirtatious comments and flattery. Dean had never questioned his sexuality before this point, but around Castiel, he really didn't care. Castiel had come out to his parents about five years ago, unfortunately, they'd taken the news quite sourly. His parents had not contacted him since.

He appreciated Dean's friendship, but Castiel couldn't help but fantasize about... more.

He imagined Dean would be a rough, dominant lover. His favorite fantasies were the ones were the Winchester would push him up against the wall and kiss him until his lips were bruised and raw. Dean's imagery of Castiel were much the same, and they translated into dreams, as well. Dreams that grew more graphic as time passed.

One day, it was a Wednesday, casual at best. Nothing special was happening, and customers weren't exactly shopping by the boatload.

Dean radioed in and received a break, saluting Castiel as he moved away from his register. Castiel, ten minutes later, grew bored, and dismissed himself to the bathroom.

Just as he was walking past the Mrs dressing room's, his arm was yanked back and he found himself stumbling into a dimly lit room. Dean stood over him, smirking at his expression, "hello Dean." He choked out from behind foggy eyes.

Then, Dean's lips were on his and his back was back the mirror. The position wasn't exactly comfortable, but the way Dean's hands lingered, the way his breath warmed the shell of Castiel's ear as he swallowed a moan made the entire scene perfect. He melted into Dean's arms, kissing the man with the ferocity of a wild animal.

Their relationship grew ever fonder from there, with stolen kisses in employee break-rooms, and hickies hidden by trench coats and high collars.

Dean was never really bored again.


	28. Bedtime

**Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter, I say with a sarcastic frown because it received ONE REVIEW. Guys, there are FOURTY FOUR followers. This chapter should be getting an average of 10 reviews per chapter, I can understand that not all of you wanna review. But, PLEASE FOR GOD'S SAKE. At least least ONE review every few chapters! You don't need to say much. YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO LOG IN. But, if I am to believe that my writing it worth anything, I need criticism, and tips. Please guys! Or this may very well be my final Supernatural story.**

**I'm dying of anxiety. Literally. I feel like I'm gonna throw up, I can't eat, my heart is fluttering around in my chest, my mind rarely changes subjects from my giant crush. I need this weekend to come faster. I NEED TO KNOW IF MY CO-WORKER IS FLIRTING BACK. And done. No more rants, sorry.**

**But, guess what?! I APPLIED TO COLLEGE TODAY. Just 3 early action. I'm applying regular decision to four more later. I'm such an adult, holy buckets!**

**Finally, Castiel is human in this. It's after he fell from Heaven in Season... 5? I can't even remember, everything is blurring together. Semi-AU.**

**November 28th**  
**Prompt- sharing a bed**

* * *

**Bedtime**

Dean kicked his feet out, stretching upon the motel sheets like a cat curling up in the sun. He moaned into his pillow, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the comfortable mattress underneath him after a week spent in the backseat of the Impala.

A knock on the door startled him out of the peaceful nap he had almost participated in.

His eyes were foggy from sleeplessness, but he pulled the door open quickly, his hand in the back of his jeans, concealing the gun he kept handy. Castiel stood before him, and his expression immediately softened, "hey Cas!"

"Hello Dean. Where's Sam?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the mention of his brother, but pulled back, allowing Castiel to close the door behind him, "out. Bobby called him in for some hunt, I'm sitting out."

"You're sitting out?" Castiel turned a questioning eye on the hunter, Dean never took breaks.

"Too tired. Need sleep." Dean barked into his pillow as he dove for the bed.

Castiel nodded, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed as he tried to decide what to do next. Dean flipped his limbs around to get comfortable, and after a moment, finally noticed Castiel still standing there.

"Cas? You gonna stay or what?"

"If I may."

"Yeah, whatever. Just... you wanna sleep?"

"I do require more rest without my wings." Castiel affirmed, nodding even as Dean was not watching.

"Sure, just... we can share the bed."

Castiel shot the hunter a look of confusion, "but Dean, what about 'personal space'?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. Just lay the hell down, you asshole."

Castiel was not convinced, but that did not stop him from removing his shoes and trenchcoat, he moved toward the side of the bed Dean was not occupying. The clearing of his throat woke Dean from his almost-sleep for the third time in ten minutes. "What, Cas?" The man nearly shouted, his voice dark with annoyance.

"I... Nothing." Castiel nodded to himself before pulling away the covers and joining the oldest Winchester underneath the bed sheets.

Sleep did not come easy to the former-angel, who tossed and turned, enjoying the other man's warmth too much to feel casual. Dean did not seem affected by Castiel's presence in his bed, or if he was, he did not show it. Finally, after an hour of restlessness, Castiel's eyes drifted shut.

When Dean woke up, his first thought was which bar he'd stopped at the night prior, cause this girl's arm was pretty manly. He opened his eyes, expecting the face of a sweet brunette, or a wild blond, and instead found himself staring into the blue-blue eyes of Castiel. He jumped back a foot, scrambling from the bed and hitting the floor with a grunt.

"Dean? Are you alright?" The former-angel questioned, peering over the edge of the bed to catch sight of any possible injuries.

"What the hell, Cas?! Were you cuddling me?!"

"Actually, Dean, I do believe you moved more towards my side of the bed during your slumber. I awoke to your body half of top of mine. If anyone was cuddling, it appears to have been you."

"But, your arm was-"

"Trying to remove yours from it's place against my bottom." Castiel spoke nonchalantly as if he wasn't referring to Dean groping him in his sleep.

Dean's face flushed with color and he did not speak, instead rising and stepping into the bathroom. The door that slammed shut echoed the chaos inside his own mind.

Castiel smiled softly, having noticed the tint to the Winchester's ears and cheeks. He recognized it, not as a sign of heat, but as a human emotion mirroring embarrassment. Could Dean have enjoyed their position?

The next night, Dean found himself in much the same as the former, but he was less comfortable with the angel sleeping soundly behind him. His mind pushed around ideas of how to avoid contact with the man, and he could come up with no solutions. Finally, after huffing out a flustered sigh, Dean closed his eyes, and within minutes, his body was moving comfortably backwards in order to wrap around Castiel's.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, startled to, once again, find the angel within his personal space so early in the morning.

"Dean, I do believe we already realized this was your fault."

Dean paused, blushing darkly and turning away, but then facing Castiel with a half-smirk, "was that your hand under the waistband of my shorts there, Cas?"

Castiel flushed immediately, "I do not know what you're talking about, Dean."

"I think," Dean moved closer, enjoying the look of bewilderment and frustration slowly forming on Castiel's face, "you know exactly what I'm talking about.

"You must still be tired, why don't you-"

And then Dean's lips were covering his own, forcing any noise he planned to make to come to an abrupt pause. There was a second of startled confusion, before Castiel's hands were winding through Dean's hair and pulling the man closer.

"I think I kinda like sharing a bed with you," Dean decided against Castiel's lips.


	29. Taken

**WOAH GUYS! Sorry for that semi-ultimatum. I actually feel really childish and stupid for that, especially since there is NO WAY I will stop writing Supernatural stuff. I'm in too deep. Anyway, thanks for breaking that 100 reviews barrier! Feels great.**

**Also, I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I have 2 other Destiel stories on this account: New Neighbor, and Twelve Holidays. Both are more romantic than many of the chapters I write here. Feel free to check 'em out!**

**Final two chapters! Thanks for reading, you lovely ducks! Please stick around, read my future stuff! With this writing every day-kick I've started, ya never know, I may just write another Destiel story. (HINT: I WILL. Possibly a ten-chapter AU set coming out in the near future).**

**I mentioned the Nazgûl at one point. If you don't catch the reference, it's from the Lord of the Rings. Look 'em up.  
**

**November 29th**  
**Prompt- Damsel in distress**

* * *

**Taken**

Castiel was human for about two weeks when the cases ran dry.

There was nothing. Bobby had reported hunters across the country sitting back and watching football because _nothing_ was happening.

Dean glanced at the former-angel in their backseat, "doesn't sound right..." He muttered as he hung up and tossed the phone to Sam. "Think it's got anything to do with ol' blue eyes having recently been de-clawed?"

"It does seem an unfortunate coincidence," Castiel asserted from behind the Winchester siblings.

Sam glanced back at the man with a thoughtful expression, "maybe not. I mean, it could just be-"

The car swerved, Dean rocking back as a large vehicle suddenly blocked their path. Sam hissed, sinking against the seat and yelling for Castiel to "buckle the fuck up!" The former-angel did so as quickly as possible, but stumbled seconds before the collision and ended up flying forward when they hit.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as the man soared against the windshield, colliding with the window and lolling back into their laps. Three tall men slammed their doors as they jumped from the looming truck, and Dean pressed his foot to the gas pedal, trying to reverse as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, a fourth man appeared behind the car, effectively stopping them in their tracks as he placed one steadying hand on the bumper.

"Give us the angel." One of the men muttered between blackened teeth.

Dean started, gripping Castiel's shoulder and shaking him gently, "not on your life! But, maybe we could offer some dental advice?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted, trying to force his brother away from the biting sarcasm that_ never_ got them into trouble.

A large hand suddenly broke free from under the restraining clock concealing the man from view. It smashed through the window spraying Dean with shattered glass, he coughed, turning away and shielding Castiel's unconscious form from the damage.

Sam tried to move to block the man's lunge, but he had already gripped both Dean and Castiel in his two large hands and thrust them from the car. Sam shouted as the man's fist collided with Dean's jaw. "Gonna take more than that to break me, Nazgûl!" He smirked against the blood running down his chin.

And then everything was going black, Dean was sliding to the ground. Sam tried to move, but another of the men was already pulling a fist back to force Sam into a similar sleep.

The brothers woke up without their favorite former-angel.

Dean woke up shouting, "Cas! Cas?!" Sam slid from the car slowly to avoid harming his already aching wrist, he patted Dean's back comfortingly as the man dug his fists into his eyes, "we failed him, Sammy! We fucking failed him! And now those assholes have him and we don't even have an inkling as to where they took 'em and-!"

"Dean, it's okay. We'll get him back."

Two days later found Dean without sleep, sitting and staring at blank pages as he tried to wrap his mind around the nonsensical words. "Dean, why don't you try to get some sleep?" Sam offered from behind the bright laptop.

"Not until Cas is back and safe!" Dean hissed, slumping onto the desk, "might as well be never..."

Sam tried to respond, but his mouth closed softly and he turned away, knowing there was nothing he could possibly say to lessen his brother's pain.

Dean tried not to cry. Really, he did. He put in his best efforts. First, he tried turning the laptop to porn whenever he felt that familiar twinge behind his eyes. The women on-screen only reminded him of Cas and the pizza man. _"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?"_

Next he would immediately stuff his face with a burger when the tears tried to leak out. This didn't work, he realized slowly when he was suddenly surrounded by memories of that time Cas couldn't stop eating burgers for almost a week. _"These make me... so happy."_

His third attempt was the hardest and least effective. He was in the shower when the tears behind his eyes started banging against the walls, bearing all their weight down in the struggle for release. He pushed his back against the wall and sighed lowly, trying to count down from ten in order to remain calm. Then, suddenly his mind was flooded with that instance when Cas had pushed him against the wall, yelling something how he _"gave everything for you! And this is what you give me-!?"_

The tears, having loosened the wall, fell freely from his eyes as he covered the green irises with his hands. Still bent upon hiding his pain from the world.

Then, five days after the kidnapping, they found a trail.

"Dean, sleep. Seriously. I can drive!" Sam was saying, glancing nervously at the road swerving around in front of them.

"Not on your life, Sammy!"

They found him hung from the rafters of the building like Jesus fucking Christ. He was stapled there, the trench coat draped across his shoulders in a mocking of his normal form. The ropes tied around his wrists held like Dean wouldn't believe as he tried in vain to tug the former-angel down.

He was drenched in blood, bruises, and new scars. His eyes held only a fraction of the blue Dean used to know.

The fight was hell, but Dean and Sam came out on top, only receiving one bullet through Sam's shoulder, and a twist of Dean's ankle in the process. Both men stumbled toward the angel, cutting his wrists free with the axe their still-mysterious opponent had wielded.

The man fell forward, Dean catching him in his arms as if he weighed nothing, and he very well might have given that he did weigh significantly less than either Winchester.

"Dean..." He gasped, his throat dry and hoarse from so little use.

"Shhh... Cas, we'll get you some water." He sent a look Sam's way and the man scurried off to do just that. "Don't talk, you'll hurt yourself."

"No, Dean..." Cas tried again, moving to sit up before Dean pushed him back with a scowl of frustration, "They were here for you."

"We know, Cas. It was some kind of trap, blah blah blah. Case closed."

"But, Dean-"

"I'm sorry they had to take you." Dean gasped out, worry still written in the lines marking his face and eyes.

"I do admit, I was surprised." Cas nodded, "I assumed it would be Sam."

Dean smirked darkly, then hissed, "I missed you, ya know."

"Well, it could only be assumed from the fact that it was I who was taken that-"

"Shut up, you idiot." Dean muttered before swooping down to lock lips with the fallen angel.


	30. Goodbye

**Alright, guys. It's been a long November. It's been hard, but I'm personally pretty proud of myself for getting 30 stories in, promptly (not really, but before midnight, so yes.) and stuff. I have written THIRTY STORIES for Destiel and I'm just a new shipper, myself! I was a Naruto fan for over 7 years and i don't think I ever wrote 30 stories. For God's sake! Anyway, it's been long, and hard, but I'm glad some of you stuck through it. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS. Some of you have been dedicated enough to write something each chapter, and I am forever thankful for that! Others have written every once in a while, and don't get me wrong, I love you just as much! I'd rather not have as many lurkers as I obviously have, but thanks anyway, for reading and appreciating (hopefully, I mean, who knows?) my writing!**

**Look out for me! I'm DEFINITELY not done with this couple OR this category.**

**November 30th**  
**Prompt- Goodbye**

* * *

**Goodbye**

The tears were catching. They were building up behind his eyes like you wouldn't believe; they were tearing down his walls and eating him inside-out. Dean scratched absently at his nose, trying to wish away the water pushing at his green eyes.

Castiel stood before him, bag in hand, nodding in a way he'd prayed he'd never see.

"Cas! Stop! I told you! I told you this would happen and you said-" He choked, curling a hand over his mouth casually to cover his break, "-you said." He repeated, calmer, steadier, focusing on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. "You said that you'd stay! You _said_ you wouldn't be like the others!"

"I know, Dean."

The tears were out when those three words dripped from Castiel's frowning mouth, like fucking poison. They entrapped Dean, playing over and over on a tape like a fucking echo that fucking crushed his very soul. The words dipped and laughing and pointed. They screamed and they hollered because Dean could not keep anyone. He drove everyone away. His mother, Bobby, Ellen, his father, _Sammy_. Even fucking Castiel! The dick he'd believed. The asshole who had lied through his shining teeth. The complete bastard who'd said _"I love you, I love you!"_ Like a prayer. Like a fucking _prayer_. Who'd wrapped him up tight, and stolen his heart when he wasn't looking.

"Then why are you doing this!?" Dean was screaming, he knew. He was loosing it. He was causing a scene in a fucking airport like some lunatic. "Why are you leaving me!?"

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"You're not!" Dean shouted, pointing his finger in Castiel's fucking face. "You're not sorry! Don't lie and bullshit me when all you're gonna do is leave!"

"I really am, Dean. I'm sorry."

Dean looked at him, his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Tears built up in much the same way he'd held them in. Tears that would fall as soon as he could fall into the airplane, catch his breath and push back the memories.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way. I really do." He whispered desperately, taking a step toward Dean.

Dean stepped back to match the pace, "don't, Cas. Don't you fucking dare! Don't touch me! Don't act like you love me when your actions betray your bullshit _lies_!" He sneered, but the tears slipping down his cheeks stole the intimidating attitude he'd tried for. They wiped the slate and forced him into a position he'd hoped never to visit.

"I do love you, though! Dean, I love you with all my heart!" Castiel shouted back, dropping his bags and finally coming to stand before Dean. "Don't you fucking put me in this place, Dean! I love you, I love you so much. I don't want to do this, but I have to. It's what we need to do. We can't just keep up this joke. It's not- you're not-"

Dean's heart dropped into his stomach, burning heat surged through him at the words. "If you love me, then why are you letting me go?"

"Because you're letting _me_ go."

Dean's heart stopped, the beating rhythm falling silent in the dark room. Castiel gazed at him in wonder, hoping maybe... Maybe this would be the moment. Dean could come to his senses- This could all just end.

"Cas, I... I can't. It's not- I'm not-"

"No, Dean, you're not. That's exactly right. You're a fucking coward." Castiel hissed, picking his backs back up and turning away. "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean watched him go, his face falling in on itself as he drowned in the sorrow Castiel had burned into him. The dick was right. He _was_ a coward, and a fucking idiot. It was all his fault. If he only could have admitted he-

No.

It was over.

And that's how it was all supposed to end, right?

Right.

As he watched the plane take off into that deep, dark sky, he wondered where Castiel would end up. Maybe in some happy neighborhood with some nice man. Maybe they'd get married, talk about scientific things, Cas had always enjoyed that kind of stuff.

Hopefully he would be happier. Dean could never give him the happiness he needed, the happiness he _deserved_.

With that final thought, Dean turned and traced his steps back out into the lonely parking lot, sliding his keys out and driving home in silence.

* * *

**I'm the biggest asshole. I know it. But, I needed to post this. I NEEDED TO DO IT. I'm so sorry. Maybe I'll make this into a bigger story, yeah? I don't know. But, thanks again! Happy holidays!**


End file.
